Sherman Peabody and Penny Peterson's Adventure in Little Manhattan
by meyerjon1996
Summary: Seven year old Sherman Peabody and eight year old Penny Peterson join a Ten year old boy and a eleven year old girl to find love in New York City.
1. Chapter 1 The Start

Okay for all you fans out there this is a crossover with the 2005 film _Little Manhattan_ with Mr. Peabody Sherman and Penny added into the story due to the fact all the characters live in New York City. So enjoy part 1.

In a place called New York City there's a 10 year old boy named Gabe Burton who knew something about girls. He knew they were just plain gross. It was pretty much black and white from when he sees it in his own point of view. He remembered back in the 1st or 2nd grade girls gave boys cooties. And as it happened a girl touched a boy on the shoulder and gave him the cooties.

Boy: Cooties? She Touched Me! Cooties!

Boy 2: Don't Touch Me!

Boy 3: Cooties! He has cooties!

Now they all did not know what cooties really mean but he sure knows when a girl touches a boy some very bad things would happen to them. That's when the boys threw up vomit on the back of the girls hair which made it very gross and awful. In another part of New York City there was a young 7 year old boy named Sherman who wears eyeglasses and has red hair and he is the son of Mr. Peabody who's a dog and who happens to be a super smart canine and he invented the WAYBAC a time machine that would take him and Sherman back in time to meet very famous historical figures of the past to rewrite history. And Sherman has a best friend who's an 8 year old girl with yellow blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name is Penny Peterson. She and Sherman started out as rivals because Penny called Sherman a dog while bulling him and they got into a fight and Sherman bit her on the arm. But days later they apologized and then they were very good best friends and Penny later joined Mr. Peabody and Sherman on their adventures back in time and they both never told anyone at their school about the WAYBAC. As for Gabe he fell in love for two and a half weeks with a whole lot of pain. And he knew everything about women love and the birds and the bees for the past two and a half weeks. And since he's 10 years old two and a half weeks was just a lifetime for him. Now Gabe's parents Leslie and Adam both met at Camp Anawanna at CatSkilled Mountains in the year of 1984. Adam was a Soccer Coach coaching soccer for younger kids and Leslie was a CIT Years later when Gabe was around his dad Adam was sleeping on the couch because Leslie was dating a new man named Ronny and neither one of them would move out of the apartment until they decide who moves out first. To make matters worse they put names on their food and drinks in the refrigerator.

Adam: Leslie did you drink my Pepsi?

Leslie: It had my name on it.

Adam: But It was my Pepsi!

Sometimes Ronny would call Leslie on the phone and Gabe would answer.

(Phone rings)

Gabe: Hello?

Ronny: Leslie.

It was worse then a guy mistaken a young boy for his own mother.

Gabe: No this is Gabe.

Ronny: Hey sorry big guy you sound just like her is your mom around? This is Ronny.

Leslie: I got it honey you can hang up now.

Gabe even looked at a book his dad was reading about breaking up.

Gabe: (thinking) Oh boy.

Now Gabe's life is full of song by playing music in a band and sport by playing basketball and consent adventure which is playing video games. Now since Sherman has Penny as his best friend Gabe had a friend he was in love with and it is an 11 year old girl and her name was Rosemary Telesco. She and Gabe were friends since Kindergarten but in the 1st grade things changed and that's when the Iron Curtain came down with boys and girls on two very different sides. Now Sherman and Penny were not part of that Iron Curtain because they themselves along with the other boys Carl and Mason and the girls Jill and Abby who all just got along very well. Now Gabe knew Rosemary was still there and he had the class pictures to prove it. But he just did not see because he was in a world of boys and his friends were Max Sam and Jacob and they just rode on their scooters all over New York City.

Max: Hey who wants to go to Duane Reade?

Sam: No. There's no way I am not helping you steal Kit-Kats again Max.

Max: But you got no trouble eating the candy I provide for ya do ya?

Jacob: Well I'm not doing look out. I'm sorry guys.

Gabel Hey guys it's 5 o clock I gotta roll.

Sam: I thought we were gonna shoot some 21?

Gabe: No. I'm meeting my dad for football practice. See you guys later.

Sam: The two of you are so nuts man.

Now Gabe and his dad do a little bit of kicking the football and he's gonna be the Royal Tiger Woods and his dad will be his Earl.

Adam: Yeah! Now see what i'm saying. If you dedicate yourself to one goal and one goal only at a ridiculously young age history has taught us we can achieve anything, champ.

Soon Gabe was gonna kick the football again.

Adam: Get back there. One two three four. You see before you done it. Now do it nice and easy.

Soon Gabe kicked the ball really hard once again.

Adam: Nice!

When it was over they went home.

Adam: Oh how'd it get so late? Your mother's going to have dinner waiting for you. What do you say we stop at Patsy's pizza and get a couple of slices?

Soon Gabe asked his dad a question.

Gabe: Hey Dad Can i take karate?

Adam: Karate?

Gabe: It's a marshal art.

Adam: What does karate have to do with pace kicking?

Gabe: I don't know. It can't hurt.

Adam: Well, how much is it?

Gabe: I can?

Adam: Well sure if it doesn't cost me and arm or a leg it can help with for flexibility Sure.

Now in another Apartment Mr. Peabody told Sherman he had some great news for him.

Mr. Peabody: Now Sherman you and Penny and I are going to a Karate class so i can show the students how to learn the most eager delicate ways of doing the extreme marshal arts.

Sherman: Wow! I wish I myself can do Karate!

Mr. Peabody: Mmm I'm not so sure Sherman It's made for older kids who are 10 to 12 years old. But you and Penny can watch them.

Sherman: Oh all right. But I still wish I can do it. And i can get Blaine for revenge.

Mr. Peabody: Uh Uh Uh Sherman. Karate is not suppose to be used as revenge. It's a delicate art that can help you protect yourself. So please don't use it for vengeance.

Sherman: You got it Mr. P! I promise to only use karate for protection and not for revenge.

So they went to the Karate Class where Gabe was getting ready for his very first lesson.

Karate Sensei: Now before we all start I'd like for you all to meet Mr. Peabody.

Gabe (thinking): A dog wearing glasses a red bowtie and walking on his hind legs. What on Earth is this?

Mr. Peabody: Hello boys and girls. My name is Mr. Peabody. And the boy in the chair watching us is my boy Sherman. And the girl sitting next to him is Penny Peterson.

Sherman and Penny: Hello.

Mr. Peabody: Now I'm the assistant instructor who will be helping with your karate lessons and soon you will all be wonderful masters.

Sherman: You know Penny. If i did karate i'd be the best hero ever. And I'll always save you when you're in trouble.

Penny: You will? Oh Sherman that's very sweet of you.

As they blushed with red cheeks the kids stared in awe and then they all starting laughing all of them but not Gabe.

Boy: That's so funny the nerdy boy has this dog as his daddy.

Girl: And he's got a girlfriend.

Kids: Sherman and Penny sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!

Now Sherman was getting very embarrassed with his cheeks turning red and a tear came down his eye and finally he just lost it.

Sherman: Stop it! Just Stop it! I know Penny use to pick on me and that made me feel very awful. But now you all made it even worse then ever! (crying)

And Sherman ran out of the studio crying in tears of sadness.

Mr. Peabody: Oh my stars! Sherman wait!

Penny: Well now you guys made fun of me and my best friend! Shame on all of you! Now I use to make fun of him but i changed my ways and now you all got what you wanted! Wait for me guys!

Gabe (thinking): Geez what's wrong with him?

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 Karate Class

Well here we are in the next part which takes place at Karate Class. So enjoy the second chapter of our story.

Chapter 2

So while Mr. Peabody and Penny ran after Sherman The Karate Teacher started the class.

Karate Teacher: Now Karate Is not about Strength. It's about Skill and focus. It's an art of determination.

While Gabe was learning about this Rosemary came in. And he was glad she came and she only knew her and not the other students in the class.

Rosemary: Sorry. My tap class ran late.

She stand behind Gabe and the class continued.

Karate Teacher: Now if you can learn the art of Karate you can the master of everything. Come on _Hai!_ You're each going to progress through this course at your own pace.

So while the class has started Mr. Peabody and Penny were trying to calm down Sherman.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman I know those kids made fun of you and Penny.

Penny: He's right Sherman but we care about you and the three of us can stick together like the three musketeers.

Mr. Peabody: She's got a point Sherman. So the next time they tease you just try to be very ignorant of them and try to let them mind their own business.

Sherman: Well Okay. I guess it can work.

Mr. Peabody: Attaboy Sherman. Now let's go back so we can see which one of the students will be partners.

So the three of them got back in time and the students were still learning the moves of Karate.

Karate Teacher: Those of you who pass the test to get your yellow belts will be given yellow. Those who pass red red. It's about finding your personal best. Come on _Hai!_ Okay now I want you to pair up. Everyone gets a sparing partner.

Gabe knew that it was 20 seconds of pure torture. He didn't want a girl for a sparing partner but Rosemary is a girl and she herself was the perfect choice.

Gabe: Hey.

Rosemary: Hey.

Soon Rosemary pinned Gabe to the ground. Now there's some things Gabe knew about that girl. Rosemary wasn't the prettiest girl in his class. The prettiest girl was Madison Shaw who had long blonde hair (But Penny's hair was not long like hers.) and sparkling green eyes. And the second was Vanessa Muir with her glossy black hair and jet brown eyes. But Rosemary was the third and she can really do karate.

Now Gabe and Rosemary were not really friends they were just karate friends. But Sherman and Penny were best friends. Back at school the iron curtain was still solid on Gabe and Rosemary but it was not solid at all on Sherman and Penny because they were much different then they were. But when Gabe and Rosemary put on those white belts and fight like equals then they did so well. Sherman and Penny learned their names while hearing what the teacher says. But there was one little problem Gabe pretty much didn't do well at karate.

Soon Rosemary broke a wooden board and was rewarded with her yellow belt.

Karate Teacher: We all congratulate Rosemary Telesco on the first in the class to earn her yellow belt.

Rosemary: Thank you very much,

Karate Teacher: You're most welcome. _Kanakawa_

Class: _Kanakawa._

Gabe was very happy for Rosemary and he hopped he would get a yellow belt like she did.

Sherman: Uh what does that mean Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Well Sherman it's a prefecture in Japan and it's the capital is Yokohama. It's also a slang word which means Hand Job.

Sherman: Oh Cool.

Mr. Peabody: Indeed. Now I have to go run a couple errands so Rosemary her baby sister Mae Li and her nanny Birdy will take you two to her place and Penny your parents will pick you up and they'll take Sherman back home. Now the two of you must behave while your there.

Sherman and Penny: Yes Mr. Peabody

Sherman: We'll behave.

Penny: Yes we will.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there glad you came to see how the story's going on. Here's the third chapter.

Soon when Mr. Peabody left for some errands Sherman and Penny later left the studio with Rosemary Birdie and Mae Lin in her stroller. Gabe went along with them while riding his scooter beside Rosemary and they started talking.

Rosemary: Girls mature faster than boys.

Gabe: Oh that's just completely made up. Boys are so much more mature that girls.

Rosemary: This isn't a matter of opinion Gabe. There were studies. Girls speak first they walk first. I see it in my little sister's class. The boys her age all seem different.

Gabe: There's absolutely no reason I shouldn't be able to get my yellow belt in just a week.

Rosemary: You don't take is seriously.

Gabe: I take it seriously.

Rosemary: You're not focused. You think you're this natural. You don't practice.

Gabe: I practice.

Rosemary: When?

Gabe: All the time.

Rosemary: You should practice with me. You'd get better.

Gabe: Fine. Let's practice.

Rosemary: Name the time.

Gabe: I don't care. This afternoon.

Rosemary: Fine.

Gabe: Great.

Sherman: Um Penny?

Penny: Yes Sherman?

Sherman: Do you think Gabe likes Rosemary so much?

Penny: Maybe. I guess he might like her. I mean you like me do you?

Sherman blushed when Penny stared at Sherman's brown eyes.

Sherman: Oh yes I do like you. I really really do.

Penny: I thought so. Also i heard Rosemary talking about mature to Gabe.

Sherman: Yes. I wonder what it means?

Penny: Well let's ask Birdie. Excuse me Ms. Birdie?

Birdie: Yes little one?

Penny: Sherman and I don't know what mature means.

Sherman: Indeed. What does it mean?

Birdie: I don't think I should tell you two.

Penny: Why not?

Birdie: Well because you and your little boyfriend are much too young to understand that word.

Penny (thinking): Did she just call Sherman my boyfriend? I'm only 8 and Sherman's 7. I mean I do like him as a friend. But I may have a crush on him.

Penny: Well when can we understand that?

Birdie: I'm sure your parents will tell you when you and Sherman are much older.

Penny: Okay. I guess we'll wait as long as it takes.

Sherman: I think you're right.

Rosemary: Oh I forgot. I have this one errand. I'm supposed to be this flower girl in a couple of weeks. And I have this fitting. But it's going to be like five minutes i promise.

Penny: Rosemary did you say flower girl?

Rosemary: Yes I did why?

Penny: I'm gonna be a flower girl at a wedding for one of my mom's friends. And Sherman's going to be the ring bearer. So I need to get a fitting as well.

Rosemary; Okay well since we're here. I guess we can do this together.

Sherman: I also need to get a tuxedo for the wedding as well. And it's next door to the dress store.

Rosemary: Well let's go inside.

Soon they went inside and Gabe went in with a board slump look on his face.

Gabe (thinking): Well that's the classic female move for Penny and Rosemary. But is there anything worse than dress and tuxedo shopping? I would just be somewhere else then just spend five minutes in this place.

Gabe sat down and waited until they would leave. And while she waited Mai Li hid in the dresses playing peak a boo.

Mai Li: Boo!

Soon Sherman appeared in a fancy black tuxedo with a red tie and a pink rose on the side and wearing a black top hat on his head.

Sherman: Well how do I look? Pretty fancy huh?

Gabe: Wow. You look awesome!

Birdie: Sherman you do look pretty handsome for a seven year old boy your age.

Sherman: You got that right.

Soon Penny came out wearing a light blue dress. Sherman's jaw dropped as his heart started beating very fast for him as if it was love at first sight.

Penny: Well now do i look beautiful?

Birdie: Well you look like a good flower girl for your mom's friends wedding.

Penny: Yep. I most certainly do look good.

Soon Sherman and Penny stared at each other eye to eye face to face. They just realized how beautiful and handsome they looked. Penny stared wide eyed at Sherman seeing how handsome he looked as well as Sherman did also while seeing how Penny looked so pretty.

Sherman: Wow Penny you look so radiant and have the great quantify beauty that you are.

Penny: Oh well thank you Sherman. And I must say you look so handsome which makes you feel good about yourself.

Birdie: Well now I think you are both the most perfect little love couple I'd ever did see.

Sherman: Oh well thank you for saying that.

Penny: Yes thanks so much for that.

Birdie: Oh you two are most welcome i'm quite sure.

Gabe (thinking) So I guess they might be in love with each other. Soon when they get to be my age and Rosemary's age then they'd be together forever and then they'll get married and have smart cute children. And Mr. Peabody will be the father in Law.

Soon Rosemary came out wearing a beautiful light pink dress and Gabe stared at her in gape while his heart started beating.

Gabe (thinking) Okay what's going on here? What the heck is this? Oh my God what's this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach? Who is this... This... amazing creature before me?

Rosemary: What do you think?

Birdie: You are going to be the prettiest flower girl there. In fact you and Penny are both the best prettiest flower girls ever.

Rosemary: Wow that's cool.

Penny: Yeah. Really is. You know Rosemary you and I make a good flower girl team.

Rosemary: Yes but I'm definitely going to be the oldest one.

Gabe: Who... Um who's getting married for your wedding and who's getting married at Penny's wedding?

Rosemary: My mom's sister is getting married.

Gabe: Oh cool.

Rosemary: It's kind of weird because she's like seven months pregnant.

Penny: Well my mom's friend is getting married and she's wanted to get married for months.

Soon in that one moment Rosemary Telesco leaped past both Vanessa Muir and Madison Shaw. Gabe just looked at her and felt so confused because she's a girl and he's supposed to despise girls and not feel very nervous talking to one and not be all tongue tied. Gabe knew Rosemary Telesco since kindergarten. Soon they left the bridal tuxedo shop. Then they continued their walk until Gabe tripped off his scooter and fell.

Gabe: It's okay. It's just a little rock. I mean it's gonna to be fine. I'm just gonna grab my scooter I'm really cool. Honestly.

Soon as they continued walking back to Rosemary's apartment Sherman accidentally tripped on a cracked sideway and fell on the hard cement cracked sidewalk. He looked and his knee was scrapped and blood was dripping out.

Sherman: (crying)

Penny: Sherman! Oh no! Are you all right?

Sherman: I scraped my knee. (cries)

Birdie: There there. You're gonna be okay. When we get home I'll put a band aid and some ice on your scraped knee.

Soon they headed into Rosemary's apartment.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Well there's part 4 of the story.

Soon they all finally made it to Rosemary's apartment and Sherman sat on the kitchen counter while Birdie put a pack of cold ice on Sherman's scraped knee then Penny came up.

Penny: Sherman?

Sherman: Yes Penny?

Penny: Can I kiss your knee and make it better?

Sherman was surprised and he blushed with a silly smile.

Sherman: Well um okay. Go ahead.

Soon Penny leaned in and gave Sherman's knee a kiss and a light pink lipstick mark appeared on it. Then Birdie got out a band aid and placed it on scrape and it was all done.

Birdie: There you go. Now you're all better.

Penny was so pleased she gave Sherman a great big hug.

Penny: Oh I'm so happy your all better Sherman.

Sherman: Oh thanks for the complement Penny. I'm happy to have a best friend like you.

Penny: No matter at all.

Soon Sherman and Penny looked around the whole room where they were surprised Rosemary and her family were all fancy like. And Gabe knew that because Rosemary went to PS 87 because her mom and dad Mickey and Jackie believed in public education. And Sherman and Mr. Peabody lived in the most fanciest apartment and they live the high life. And Penny lived in an apartment which was half way across the school she and Sherman go to and like her best friend she and her parents lived the high life as well. And believing in it is something Gabe and his parents couldn't afford. So he was very unlucky. Now Rosemary's parents watched the new soap opera _Santa Fe._ It was on Everyday. Birdie and Mae Li watched it with Sherman and Penny.

Man on the TV: Don't go to Taos. Not without me.

Birdie: Oh look at that. Do you see that? I knew your folks were going to keep them together. Didn't I say it?

Rosemary: Um let's go practice in my bedroom.

Gabe: Okay.

So Rosemary went to her bedroom with Gabe.

Woman on the TV: What do you think I'm going to say?

Birdie: Oh come on. He is no good for you! Get back in the truck!

Sherman: You Know this is not really right at all. They can't do what you want them to do.

Penny: My friend's right Ms. Birdie. We can hear the people and other characters on the TV, but the people and other characters on the TV can not hear us.

Birdie: I know that. And please do me a big favor and mind your own business okay children?

Sherman and Penny: Okay Ms. Birdie.

Back in Rosemary's room Gabe and Rosemary did karate together.

Gabe: Good one.

And if karate's all about focus Gabe's focus was all over the pink bedroom. He was there in the inner sanctum alone with the girl he likes.

Rosemary: Ki-yah! Ki-yah!

When she pushed him to the floor he can even smells her smell.

Gabe (thinking): What's that smell? Is that strawberry?

Later Gabe Rosemary Penny and Sherman went outside on the apartment balcony to have milk and cookies.

Rosemary: So what made you take karate?

Gabe: Uh made me? Daryl Kitzens.

Rosemary: Daryl Kitzens made you take karate?

Gabe: Yeah. Have you seen the guy he's insane.

Now Gabe knew that actually never really happened. He wanted to empress her so she can like him more often and he had to lie to her so he tried to make it possible and be the lead man. He also knew Daryl Kitzens very well. He is without a doubt the most scariest kid in the Upper West Side. He's a giant bully and he got held back two times and is now 13 years old and Gabe knew he'll graduate from high school when he becomes 27 and terrorize a whole entire generation of Upper West Siders.

Rosemary: Are you afraid he's going to beat you up?

Gabe: Oh no no no no. Of course not. I just want to be ready when that day comes you know.

Gabe knew he was just petrified of that bully. Daryl Kitzens hanged out a lot in front of the subway station on 72nd & Broadway and Gabe haven't walked past the corner since October.

Penny: Wow! A 13 year old bully who got held back twice.

Sherman: Yep. We also have a bully at our school who went to preschool thrice. His name is Blaine he is a real bully.

Penny: Sherman's right. He's a mean old jerk he's only 9 3/4 years old and he has a crush on me because i'm so pretty and he drools when he sees me and smiles at me with bad stinky breath and teeth and gums and he showers once a day.

Rosemary: Ew!

Gabe: Yuck!

Sherman: Ugh!

Penny: Yeah I heard. He also wants to pulverize my buddy. He even did dodge ball when hurting him. I even waited at the Nurses office until I hear if he's better. No one hurts my best friend.

Sherman: Yes and he hangs out at the subway station on East 7th St next to Tompkins Square Park which is too far away from our school and my apartment and Penny's apartment.

Rosemary: Well don't worry I hope he won't beat you two up.

Gabe: Yeah. You two probably won't get into trouble.

Penny: You got that right.

Sherman: Yep.

Rosemary: Well we should practice more.

Gabe: Yeah sure. Let's go. We need to start working on those maneuvers he taught us.

Rosemary: Well I kind of meant some other time. It's getting kind of late.

Penny: Rosemary's right. Sherman and I need to get home soon.

Sherman: She's got a point.

Gabe: Oh. Yeah that sounds great. Uh it's getting kind of late anyway so...

Rosemary: Yeah.

And so they all headed inside. But as Gabe went inside he bumped his forehead on the window slide door.

Sherman: Ooh!

Penny: Dear me!

Rosemary: Are you okay?

Gabe: That's the uh, the-the door.

Rosemary: Yeah.

Soon Gabe realized Rosemary lived this most perfect life up there with a view of the park and everything because she's so humble. And suddenly Rosemary's whole world seemed very attractive to Gabe. Her parents with all their success Birdie the nanny who's been with her since she was born and Mai Le the adopted three year old sister rescued from an orphanage in Beijing China. And as for Gabe himself he said he and his family were on a one way ticket to The Jerry Springer Show.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the fifth part of the story so you can learn the facts of love.

Later after Sherman and Penny went home night came and Gabe was playing video games when there was a knock at the door. Adam opened it and it was Ronny Leslie's new date.

Ronny: Hi.

Adam: Hi

Ronny: Um is Leslie around?

Adam: Uh yeah. Les, your date's here! She's coming I'm her husband.

Soon Leslie appeared and she kneeled down at Gabe.

Leslie: Only 20 more minutes of video okay hon? Bedtime soon.

Gabe: All right.

Leslie: Good night. Adam, Ronny. Ronny, Adam. You guys met?

Adam: Yeah, yeah we met. At the door.

Leslie: Okay good. Shall we uh.. Let's...

Adam: You guys have fun.

Ronny: Thank you.

Leslie: Okay.

As Ronny and Leslie left Gabe knew this whole divorce thing is a very difficult situation for everyone. And Gabe knew it wasn't anybody's fault. When he first heard it when he was 9 years old he took it like a man.

Adam: It's not anybody's fault.

Leslie: It's just that your father and I are a lot more different than we thought.

However Gabe was sad when he heard it. Now Gabe's not a latch-key kid if his parents are irresponsible. But for a year Gabe said to himself he can roam the city. However not the city just the nine square blocks. North is the Planetarium, West is Riverside Park, East is Central Park and South 72nd Street. Gabe owns this town in those blocks. Now for Mr. Peabody and Sherman they both lived on four blocks away behind Central Park almost close to Branch Brook Park. And Penny and her parents lived just about close to Pelham Bay Park on Westchester Avenue. Rosemary lived on 81st street near the Central Park just a few yards north of Gabe's territory and when Gabe casually rode past her building he was heading into some uncharted waters. It was summer break and Gabe and Rosemary's karate class wasn't for the next three days. Now Sherman usually talks on the phone with Penny. Now there's only 3 Petersons. One was Peterson and Dobbin Enterprises. The second was a cranky old woman with Peterson as her last name and she was not related to Penny. And the third and final one was Penny's real phone number and Sherman kept it. But for Gabe he knew there were only two Telescos in the Manhattan Phone book and neither of them was Rosemary's. The first Telesco was a Butcher shop down in the village.

Butcher: Telesco's.

Gabe: Is Rosemary here?

Butcher: Rosemary? Nah, there's no Rosemary here.

The second one was not Rosemary either it was an grumpy old man.

Frank: This is Frank.

Gabe: Hi. Is uh Rosemary here?

Frank: You're the kid that called a half an hour ago!

As he hanged up Gabe didn't know what to do but just loiter and hope. While he was pacing back and forth on his scooter the doorman spotted him.

Gabe (thinking): Uh-oh, her doorman's looking at me.

Just then Rosemary came out along with Birdie and Mae Li.

Gabe (thinking): Oh my God there she is.

Soon his heart was beating very quickly as he saw her.

Gabe (thinking):I didn't have a contingency plan if I actually saw her. Just go up to her. Go, go say hi to her.

But just then Gabe rode away on his scooter very fast then he'd ever go.

Gabe (thinking): She looked so busy. I-I'll talk to her another day. Coward. You fool. How could you be so weak?

I-I'm not weak. I'm only human.

Gabe just couldn't help it. He was arguing with himself in his thoughts. As soon as he peddled faster and faster he road past Mr. Peabody Sherman and Penny in a huge rush. Soon Mr. Peabody jumped into Sherman's arms.

Mr. Peabody: Hey Kid! Why don't you watch where your going! Thanks for catching me Sherman.

Sherman: No problem Mr. P. I think that was Gabe passing by on his scooter.

Mr. Peabody: Oh do you know that boy Sherman?

Penny: Yes we do. He has a best friend named Rosemary Telesco. She's a girl.

Mr. Peabody: Oh that girl who was in that karate class and got a yellow belt?

Sherman: Yes indeed.

Mr. Peabody: Well I guess we better go see why he's in such a big rush.

Soon they both went after him as Gabe kept arguing in his thoughts.

Gabe (thinking): What was I going to say? I was in the neighborhood? That's pathetic. No, you're weak and you're pathetic and you're going to be alone your entire life. Oh who cares? I'd rather be alone that endure this misery and torment.

Suddenly Gabe saw Rosemary Birdie and Mai Lee passing by and he then stopped on his brakes.

Rosemary: Whoa!

Birdie: Ooh! Hey watch it child!

Soon Mr. Peabody Sherman and Penny came by.

Mr. Peabody: I almost said the same thing to that kid.

Rosemary: Gabe? Penny? Sherman? And is that a little white dog with the glasses and red bowtie?

Sherman: Hello Rosemary Gabe Ms. Birdie and Mai Lee. This is my dad but his name's Mr. Peabody.

Birdie: Oh I know you from that karate class and may i say that you look like a nice smart white dog.

Mr. Peabody: Oh why thanks for that most friendly contagious compliment.

Mai Lee: Doggy!

Rosemary: So Gabe why are you here?

Gabe: Oh uh Hi. How's-How's it going? I was just you know... in the neighborhood.

Rosemary: Don't you live in the neighborhood?

Gabe: Well 73rd & West End. I- I guess it sort of depends on how the neighborhood is defined.

Birdie: Mn-hmm.

Gabe (thinking):Can I sound anymore of a loser?

Sherman: Psst. I think he's kind of shy around Rosemary.

Mr. Peabody: What makes you think so Sherman?

Penny: Well Sherman and I both think so.

Mr. Peabody: Well I'll have a talk with you two about this.

Gabe: So um what are you guys up to?

Rosemary: Well my sister's got a birthday party in the park. I'm just bringing my book. Want to come?

Gabe: Uh come? Uh sure.

Mr. Peabody: Excuse me Ms. Telesco but might if we join you?

Rosemary: Oh sure you can.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Now there's part six the story is going very well.

Soon Gabe Rosemary Birdie Mae Li Mr. Peabody Sherman and Penny made it to the park.

Rosemary: Sorry you came?

Gabe: Not yet.

Sherman: I'm actually glad we all came here.

Penny: Absolutely.

As they sat and enjoyed the party Rosemary saw two little kids and a mother.

Little boy: Bubbles.

Mother: Bubbles yeah.

Rosemary: Look. Look, there's my point. Those two kids are the same age she's like talking using her hands telling stories and he's drooling over a cupcake.

Gabe: No they're not the same age.

Rosemary: How much you want to bet?

Gabe: A buck say's he's six months younger than her.

Rosemary: Buy me an ice cream?

Gabe: No you're buying me one.

Penny: Hey Sherman! Rosemary says she wants Gabe to buy her some ice cream.

Sherman: Okay why?

Penny: Don't you see? He's being nice to her. I knew he has a crush on her.

Sherman: Oh I can see that pretty well. How about I buy you some ice cream for you as for myself?

Penny: Really?

Sherman: Really really.

Penny was smiling with so much joy she gave Sherman a big hug in response.

Penny: Oh thank you Sherman! Thank you thank you thank you!

Sherman was blushing when Penny hugged him cheek to cheek then his heart was again beating.

Sherman: Oh well you are most welcome. Anything I can do to make you happy.

Soon Rosemary was about to ask the mother a question about the two little kids.

Rosemary: Excuse me?

Mother: Uh-huh

Rosemary: Is that your son?

Mother: Yeah that's my son.

Rosemary: How old is he?

Mother: Oh he's two and a half.

Rosemary: And that little girl do you know how old she is?

Mother: She's three months younger.

Then Rosemary smiled at Gabe.

Gabe: That proves nothing.

Then Gabe starting looking at the girl he secretly loved.

Gabe (thinking): Oh man just look at her. Have you ever seen anyone more beautiful? So smart too. She's just my type. Wow. I didn't even know I had a type.

Then Sherman was staring at Penny as he admired her beauty.

Sherman (thinking): Wow whee. Penny is so pretty. She has the best blond hair and it smells like daisies and she's my type of girl. I really love her.

Then Gabe looked at Birdie and Mr. Peabody.

Gabe (thinking) Okay now if I can only shake the nanny and the dog we'd be in business.

Sherman: Hey Mr. Peabody I got some money to buy Penny and me some ice cream. I was wondering if I can go buy some for her and I.

Mr. Peabody: Well all right Sherman you two go right ahead.

Sherman: Thanks.

Gabe: So um should we go get that ice cream now?

Rosemary: Now?

Gabe: Well I mean sure if-if you want one.

Rosemary: Birdie can we go get an ice cream?

Birdie: Yep. Hurry back now. And keep an eye on Sherman and his friend.

Rosemary: We promise.

Gabe: Uh no thanks. Unfortunately this one's on me.

So the four of them went off to get some ice cream.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back to the story and here's part 7.

When they left Gabe Rosemary Sherman and Penny got some ice cream at a Haagen-Dazs cart.

Gabe (Thinking): My first date. The big spender. Haagen-Dazs all the way baby. So how come I have nothing to say to her? Why isn't she looking at me? Am I that hideous? Do I Smell?

Sherman: Penny Gabe is staring at Rosemary. He's pondering about wanting her to look at him.

Penny: Oh yeah. He's doing it again.

Gabe: You um come here often?

Rosemary: Central Park?

Gabe: Um yeah.

Gabe (thinking): What kind of question is that? I hate myself.

Penny: Don't know why he asked that. I bet he's making a fool of himself.

Sherman: Well yes he most certainly is. Probably because he's a complete buffoon.

Gabe: I live across the street you know.

Rosemary: You?

Sherman and Penny: Him?

Gabe: Me?

Rosemary: Are you more Riverside?

Gabe: Yeah i'm more of a Riverside Guy. That's really the park but Central Park's pretty cool. I've done my time here.

Sherman (thinking): He did his time here? What is he anyways? Does he think he owns the whole park?

Penny (thinking): If he thinks he owns Central Park then I'm dreaming that Sherman and I can own a whole park ourselves. I just love his cute smile. I really love him. He's my perfect guy.

Gabe: Hey Strawberry Fields. Do you know what it's named for?

Rosemary: Some Beatles song right?

Gabe: Close. It's actually the name of the orphanage in Liverpool where John Lennon used to play with his friends who lived there.

Rosemary: Really?

Gabe: Yeah.

Rosemary: I didn't know that.

Sherman: Well the name of the Beatles song is Strawberry Fields Forever and the place is designed by landscape architect Bruce Kelly. And now the Salvation Army Children's home called Strawberry Fields had closed back in January 2005. My dad took us to the place when we learned it was being made back in the year 1870 and then they changed it in 1905.

Penny: Yes and he's right. It was so amazing to learn about when it was built and when it was in the presence of General Evangeline Booth the daughter of the Salvation Army Founder William Booth.

Gabe: Wow for a 7 year old boy and a 8 year old girl you two are pretty smart.

Rosemary: You two must know a whole lot.

Sherman: Well It's a living.

Penny: Yes it sure is a living and we are proud of it.

Gabe took Rosemary on a tour of the park that would make her head spin. Gabe says this is his Central Park and his New York. But Sherman and Penny knew that Gabe doesn't own them in reality. So they knew he was lying to Rosemary again. Soon they passed Sheep Meadow.

Gabe: They used to have herds and hundreds and hundreds of sheep grazing in these fields. And then they gave the sheepherder a job in the Central Park Zoo at the Lion House.

Rosemary: Oh yeah didn't the sheepherder using live up in the top Catskill Mountains?

Gabe: Well Yes.

Sherman: As far as Penny and I know sheep grazed the meadow until 1934 when Robert Moses the city's parks commissioner moved them to Prospect Park in Brooklyn New York and then they were transported to the safety of the Catskill Mountains. There was some fear for the sheep's safety by hungry folk during the great depression and then the sheep were banished to Brooklyn the Sheepfold which was later converted into the Tavern on the Green restaurant.

Penny: We even went to that place for Sunday Brunch.

Sherman: Yep. It was fantastic.

Later they passed a street musician playing his tenor saxophone and then they climbed an outcropping of rock to look at the apartment buildings.

Gabe: See those buildings up there? When I was younger I use to pretend they were pirate ships and I fight them.

Rosemary: I never took you for a pirate guy.

Gabe: Well I outgrew that eventually.

Sherman: Wow! My penthouse is much taller then those buildings.

Penny: So's mine. And Sherman and I live on the top floor.

Gabe: Well I'm only on the middle of my apartment.

Rosemary: I'm almost close to the middle in mine.

The four kids walked through Central Park talking and laughing all the way. As they walked they saw the boathouse.

Rosemary: That's where my aunt's getting married next week.

Gabe: Oh the boathouse of course. Flower girl.

Rosemary: Ah I'm so looking forward to that. My aunt asked me to be her flower girl when I was four but little did any of us know it'd take seven years for her boyfriend to pop the question.

Gabe: That's hilarious.

Penny: My mom's friend is also getting married at Alice In Wonderland where the bronze statue is located on East 74th Street. It's also right next door to the boathouse.

Sherman: Very convenient.

Later they continued their walk and Gabe was being very charming and suave. Sherman was doing the same thing as well while looking at Penny seeing how the sun shines on her hair. Soon Gabe asked Rosemary about their karate practice.

Gabe: Maybe we should practice more karate.

Rosemary: You need it.

Gabe: I am this close to becoming a yellow belt.

Rosemary: Try this close

Gabe: What's tomorrow like for you

Rosemary: Saturday um I've got cello in the morning and in the afternoon I got Tap.

Sherman: The cello is part of the violin family that was played at the orchestra in the Baroque era from 1600 to 1750 and Classical period from 1725 to 1800 and it was first invented in the early 16th century by Andrea Amati.

Penny: We learned all about his history in books and read on various websites.

Gabe: Wow! That's awesome.

Rosemary: So super awesome at that.

Gabe: Oh and tap. What time does tap end?

Rosemary: I'm sorry. After tap I've got this Indian Princess thing I do with my father.

Penny: I sometimes do tap so i can do a musical at our school with Sherman and I in the leading roles.

Sherman: Yeah we sure do. And even though i'm not very good at dancing i still need some practice.

Gabe (thinking): Geez it was easier scheduling Arab Israeli peace talks that making a date with this girl.

Penny: Don't worry buddy. I can teach you how to dance before the wedding in no time at all.

Sherman: Okay thanks. I'll look forward to it.

Gabe: So what's Indian Princess?

Rosemary: It's this Daddy and Me thing. Don't ask. I just do it so he won't feel guilty working late all week.

Gabe: How about Sunday?

Rosemary: Sunday's good.

Gabe: Morning?

Rosemary: Well In the morning I have a tutor. But how about the afternoon?

Gabe: Tutor? What kind of tutor?

Rosemary: It's for the ERBs. My parents want me to go to Ethical Culture next year. Or Trinity.

Gabe: Private school? Really?

Rosemary: I probably won't get in anywhere. Maybe I'll throw in the test.

Gabe (thinking): Whoa. What exactly does that mean? Was that some kind of sign? She'd throw her test for me? Does she like like me?

Sherman: Wait a minute Rosemary you said your studying for the ERBs which stands for the Educational Records Bureau. Right?

Rosemary: Yeah so what makes you say so?

Sherman: Well if you're going to get into a New York private school you need to take the ISEEs which means Independent School Entrance Exam.

Rosemary: Holy Mackerel. How do you know so much about this?

Gabe: Yeah How come?

Sherman: Um well Penny and I just know. We learned it in books and guides and different websites.

Penny: Yes we sure do and that's how we know a whole lot. We got the brains of this outfit.

Gabe: Well Okay. But we're gonna keep our eyes on you.

Rosemary: Yes indeed. We are keeping our eyes on the both of you.

Just then Birdie Mae Li and Mr. Peabody appeared.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman! Penny! There you two are! I'm so glad we found you both!

Birdie: Well I'm not glad because you nearly gave me a heart attack. Where were you girl?

Rosemary: I'm Sorry. We were...

Birdie: Sorry ain't good enough. You're 11 years old. This is New York City. You can't go off running by yourself like that. You want Birdie telling your parents on you huh?

Sherman: Hey now wait just a darn minute there lady! She wasn't finished talking on what we were doing! So don't you ever and i so much as i ever do never ever interrupt her when she's talking! Now you better let her finish please bossy Birdie!

Mr. Peabody: Sherman! Where are your manners?

Sherman: I don't know where they are Mr. P. But they're out there somewhere in my other clothes having more fun then I am!

Mr. Peabody: Now Sherman behave! I don't know where you got this bad attitude but this must stop this instant! Do you want me to punish you with no dinner and no leaving our home for the next week?

Sherman: No Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Good boy Sherman. Now you apologize to Rosemary's nanny.

Sherman: I'm sorry I yelled at you.

Birdie: Well I accept your apology. Now you two say your goodbyes now.

Rosemary: Sunday afternoon?

Gabe: Sounds Good.

Rosemary: Maybe I should come to your place.

Now ever since Gabe's dad Adam moved onto the couch, he was a little bit uninterested in having friends come over.

Gabe: Um my place? Perfect.

Rosemary: See you then. Bye Sherman Penny.

Sherman: Bye Rosemary.

Penny: Bye Gabe.

Gabe: See you two next time.

Birdie: Come on Let's go. Running off like that you know better than that.

Rosemary: Hey Birdie i learned Sherman and Penny are actually very very smart. And I just don't understand why Mr. Peabody who is a white beagle is raising him as his son. There's something very weird going on and i'll find out soon enough.

Mr. Peabody: Now what did you two talk to them about?

Sherman: We did not tell them about the WayBac by not explaining we went back in time to see the making of Strawberry Fields Sheep Meadow and about a cello. I also think they might be getting very suspicious about us.

Penny: Rosemary told us her aunt's getting married at the boat house which is next to the Alice in Wonderland statue my mom's friend is getting married at.

Mr. Peabody: Well I'm very glad you didn't tell them about the Waybac. But next time don't tell them about everything you know so much about.

Sherman and Penny: Yes Mr. Peabody.

When they left Gabe rode on scooter back home he was so happy because he had a date with Rosemary. And as he peddled as fast as he can he bumped into some people on the way.

Woman: Whoa! Hey! Watch where you're going!

Man: Get off the sidewalk you little maniac!

Gabe: Sorry!

Soon Gabe made it to the elevator where Ralph the elevator man was running it.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Go and get your girlfriends because chapter 8 is ready for now.

Soon Gabe got to the elevator and Ralph the elevator man greeted him

Ralph: Hey how goes it Mr. Gabe?

Gabe: Pretty fine Ralph.

Ralph: How's it coming along with that placekicking?

Gabe: Placekicking? I'm actually more into karate these days.

Ralph: Karate?

Gabe: Yeah.

Ralph: You've got to watch this show _Extreme Karate_ with this guy Micah Kaden.

Gabe: Micah?

Ralph: Micah Kaden. Oh!

Gabe: Micah Kaden.

Ralph: Yeah.

Gabe: All right cool. I'll check it out.

As soon as Gabe went into the elevator with Ralph a woman named Lina came running by.

Lina: Hold the door please.

Ralph: Oh sure. No problem Lina. That's what i'm from here for right?

As the elevator closed Gabe knew Lina is an adult with blonde hair and he also knew she was too old for him because his real girl is Rosemary Telesco an 11 year old girl who he really likes and Ralph stared at Lina as if he himself had a crush on her just as Gabe had. Soon the elevator stopped and Lina got out.

Lina: Thank you so much Ralph.

Ralph: Thank you.

Lina: Sure.

Ralph: New au pair in 3-G. She's from Stockholm.

Gabe: Gotcha.

Meanwhile at Mr. Peabody's apartment Sherman was in his room talking to Penny on his phone and talked about the difference of their friends lives.

Sherman: So I talked to Gabe on his phone and he said a woman named Lina is from Stockholm. Remember we went back in time to witness the time it was made back in 1252 by Birger Jarl?

Penny: Yeah and he was dressed up as a Christian and we had to dress up like those guys. But I still don't get it when Mr. Peabody explained about this hundred kronor.

Sherman: Yes. I also don't get it either. I wonder how Gabe is doing with his Karate skills? Maybe he's getting better.

Penny: Well maybe he is or maybe he is not. Also on Sunday afternoon my parents have this special lunch planned with their friends who will be attending the wedding. So I might come over to your place if that's all right with you.

Sherman: Well Mr. Peabody has more errands to run so I guess I might be going to Gabe's apartment to see him do karate with Rosemary. I think you should come as well.

Penny: Well all right. I'll tell my dad about this tomorrow morning. So I guess I'll see ya on Sunday.

Sherman: Yeah I look forward to that. I'll see you on Sunday as well.

Back at Gabe's apartment he was watching _Extreme Karate._ He was watching Micah Kaden in action. He did karate moves while his parents watched him with blank stares on their faces.

Gabe: Ki-yah! Ohh Hi-yah! Hy-yai! Oka-yah!

Later Gabe went into his mom's bedroom.

Gabe: Hey Mom?

Leslie: Hey.

Gabe: I was thinking I kind of need a haircut.

Leslie: A haircut?

Gabe: Yeah.

Leslie: Okay I'll do it in the morning.

But Gabe actually didn't like that idea his mom has given him every haircut he had because she did not learn a thing or two over the years. And she was not a professional.

Gabe: Actually I was you know kind of thinking maybe we could go out for one.

Leslie: Out?

Gabe: Yeah you know like to a barbershop.

Leslie: You mean pay for it?

Gabe: Well not an expensive one.

Leslie: Don't be ridiculous honey. I can cut your hair.

Gabe was so disappointed and aggressive. So he asked his dad.

Gabe: Hey Dad. I really think it's time that Mom stops cutting my hair. Don't you?

His dad agreed with him. So the next day was Sunday. And Gabe was getting a haircut at a real barbershop.

Barber: Think about Giambi. I just don't trust that dumb guy.

The barber was cutting Gabe's hair just the way he wanted. And Gabe was getting excited.

Gabe: Hey could you take it a little higher over the ears please?

Barber: Oh sure no problem at all.

Finally the barber was all done.

Barber: Voila!

Gabe looked wonderful with his new haircut. It was the best twelve dollars he ever spent. He was smoking hot. Later Gabe played basketball with Max Sam and Jacob. But Gabe didn't want to get covered with his friends hands to mess up his hair.

Sam: What the heck?

Max: Hey man.

Jacob: It's a legitimate foul.

Gabe: Dude you just totally hacked me. No. Look I don't need you losers.

And he walked away and headed for home so he can get ready for his big karate practice.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Now as much as you know karate there's the ninth part with the action pack karate duel.

As Gabe went back home to his apartment he went to his mirror and practiced on how he would talk to his love interest.

Gabe: Hey Rosemary. Hey there pretty lady. How's it going girl? Hey Rosemary Telesco.

Suddenly the intercom buzzer rang and Gabe ran to answer it.

Gabe: Yes?

Ralph: Mr. Gabe I got a Rosemary down here for you.

Gabe: Send her up Ralph.

Ralph: Oh I also got a Sherman and a Penny coming up to see you as well.

Gabe was surprised.

Gabe: Okay send them up as well.

Soon Gabe was getting exited for Rosemary's arrival. But he wasn't quite happy about Sherman and Penny coming over as well.

Gabe (thinking): Oh man I'm loathing myself for feeling like I did. But I mean this is crazy. Rosemary's a girl for Goodness Sake. It's not like she's a New York Knick or something. And why are those two smart kids Sherman and Penny are coming to my place? I don't want them to get in the way of my love life with the girl I love.

Soon the elevator door opened and Rosemary came in. And so did Sherman and Penny.

Gabe: Hey.

Rosemary: Hey. My mom dropped me off. She's going to pick me up as 5:15 if that's okay.

Gabe: Yeah sure Whenever is fine. All right let's go.

Sherman: What about me and Penny?

Penny: Yeah. My dad will pick us up at 5:00 and we came here to see what your place was like.

Sherman: We even planned it ourselves.

Gabe: Oh whatever. So um Rosemary do you remember the old place?

Rosemary: Yeah. It's been a long time.

Gabe: Yeah it has.

Sherman: Wow. You're place looks very different then Rosemary's.

Penny: Sherman's right. This does look very different.

Gabe: Yeah right.

Soon Leslie came by and saw Rosemary Sherman and Penny in surprise.

Leslie: Oh!

Gabe: Mom this is Rosemary Telesco. You remember her don't you?

Leslie: From kindergarten. Of course I haven't seen you in forever. Look at you Rosie you're all grown up.

Rosemary: Hi Mrs. Burton.

Gabe: We're practicing karate.

Sherman and Penny: Ahem!

Gabe: Oh this young boy is Sherman. And this girl is Penny.

Sherman and Penny: Hello Mrs. Burton.

Leslie: Aren't you the boy who got adopted by that dog?

Sherman: Yes I am.

Leslie: Wow. That's so exiting.

Just then the intercom buzzer buzzed again.

Leslie: Excuse Me. Yes?

Ralph: Ronny's here. Should I bring him up?

Leslie: Oh um okay. I didn't know you were having a play date or i wouldn't have made plans. Should I stay?

Gabe: It's not a play date Mom It's practice.

Leslie: Do you need snacks?

Gabe: No we're fine and don't worry about us.

Leslie: Okay.

Rosemary: Who's Ronny?

Sherman: Yeah who is he?

Penny: I want to know who he is as well.

Gabe: My mom's got a date.

Soon Ronny came into the room.

Ronny: Hey big guy.

Leslie: Um Ronny this is Gabe's friend Rosemary Telesco.

Ronny: Nice to meet you Rosemary Telesco.

Rosemary: You too.

Sherman: Ahem! What about us?

Penny: Yeah!

Gabe: Oh this is Sherman.

Rosemary: And this is Penny.

Ronny: Nice to meet you two. Hey your the boy who got adopted by that dog.

Sherman: Yes that's me.

Ralph: Uh do you want me to hold this for you?

Leslie: Oh thank you. I'll just get my coat.

Soon Sherman Penny Rosemary and Gabe just stood there and said nothing.

Gabe (thinking): Man. Is there anything more excruciating then me and my date Sherman and his date and my mom's date are all hanging out with absolutely nothing to say?

Soon Ronny rubbed Gabe's head ruining his new haircut.

Ronny: Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Okay Kiddo?

Gabe (thinking): Okay now _that's_ more excruciating.

Leslie: I'll be back in time for dinner.

Rosemary and Gabe: Okay.

Leslie: Bye

Gabe and Rosemary: Bye

Penny and Sherman: Tschuss.

Leslie Gabe Ronny and Rosemary: What?

Sherman: Penny and I said Tschuss.

Penny: Yeah. It's German for Bye.

Ronny Gabe Rosemary Leslie: Oh.

Soon Ronny and Leslie left.

Rosemary: I didn't know your parents were divorced.

Penny and Sherman: Divorced?

Gabe: Well they're not officially. See it's kind of this long-term project they've been working on for like a year and a half now any my mom's decided that she's finally got to move on with her life.

Rosemary: That sucks.

Sherman: Oh dear.

Penny: Goodness.

Gabe: Hey you guys want to see something funny?

Rosemary: Mm-hmm.

Sherman: Certainly.

Penny: Oh sure.

Gabe then got on a computer and he went on his mom's page on her match dot com file.

Gabe: So you see a few weeks earlier my mom left her match dot com file open on her desktop. And see this is like a list of thee the 45-year old men in New York who are looking for wives.

Sherman: Wow!

Penny: Cool!

Gabe: Yep now most of them are looking for their second or even third. And these are the ones my mom picked out.

Rosemary: They all look like the same to me.

Sherman: I can't tell the difference.

Penny: Neither can I.

Gabe: Well that's fine. And yeah she's kind of got a type.

Then Ronny's photo showed up.

Rosemary: Oh my Gosh there's Ronny. I'm a real live wire who tends to take everything in life up a notch. I like being quiet and contemplative...

Soon as Rosemary continued reading Ronny's profile Gabe stared at her and started thinking.

Gabe (thinking): Well that's enough of my mother and her romantic dead ends. Today was about me and Rosemary. And Sherman and Penny it's not about them either. It's just Rosemary and myself. She was in my house all alone. It was time for us to fight.

Later Gabe and Rosemary did their karate practice. Sherman and Penny watched as the two older kids jabbed and chopped while practicing.

Gabe: Ki-yah!

Rosemary: Ki-yah!

And Gabe was doing the moves by channeling none other than the great one himself his master and inspiration Mr. Micah Kaden.

Micah: It's a dance Gabriel. You lead her and she would not lead you.

Soon Gabe heard Micah and he heard exactly what he said. As Sherman and Penny watched they started whispering to each other.

Sherman: Psst Penny do you think Gabe would want to kiss her?

Penny: Well maybe. Like I said it will only happen just like in the movies. But if it does happen in real life then it can work out.

Sherman: Okay then. I guess we can see if we're right or wrong.

Then while Gabe and Rosemary continued Gabe pinned Rosemary to the ground. And he stared at her eye to eye. Then Micah appeared.

Micah: Go on Gabe. Kiss her. Kiss her!

Gabe: I can't kiss her that's disgusting.

Micah: Just trust me. It's not disgusting.

Then Rosemary rolled Gabe over and she stared at him eye to eye.

Micah: How can you let her do that?

Gabe: Well the reason is girls mature faster then boys.

Micah: Oh baloney! Please don't let her brainwash you with that. Boys stronger.

Sherman: Hey Penny. I think Gabe is talking to someone who's not here.

Penny: Well that's so stupid of him. He's making a fool out of himself.

Sherman: Well we can't make fun of him. He might get mad at us.

Penny: Well I guess you're right. But i wonder if he wants Rosemary to kiss him.

Sherman: Well if only you Mr. Peabody and I can read peoples minds.

As for Gabe he thought to himself as Rosemary continued staring at him.

Gabe (thinking): I have no idea what she is thinking. She is a total mystery to me. Do i want to kiss Rosemary Telesco? Well yes. I guess I do. I want to do it more then anything on Earth.

Soon he stared to talk to her and Sherman and Penny noticed.

Sherman: I think he's going to ask her to kiss him.

Penny: I agree with you. He's gonna do it.

Gabe: Do you um want some Gatorade?

Sherman and Penny's jaw dropped as they stared in surprise.

Soon Rosemary got of Gabe and they went into the kitchen.

Gabe started thinking as he poured the Gatorade into two glass cups.

Gabe (thinking): Oh who was I kidding anyway? Was I really going to kiss her? I mean she's eleven and i'm ten. Well i'm just ten and three quarters actually. Her birthday's in May and my birthday's in September.

Rosemary was looking at the names on the food in the fridge.

Rosemary: What do all the different names mean?

Gabe: Oh it's my mom's stuff and my dad's stuff.

Rosemary: Wow. Isn't it hard?

Gabe: Oh no not really. I mean I can choose from either of them.

Sherman: No that's not what she means.

Penny: Yeah it means if it's a way to be complicated to wither one of them is going to choose who's gonna leave.

Rosemary: Yeah she's right. And what i mean is having them still living together.

Gabe (thinking) Man I might be falling in love with this girl but it doesn't mean i'm in the mood for soul searching.

Rosemary: So don't you think it's going to be so much better once it's all over?

Gabe: What do you mean?

Sherman: It means when things are going to different when things change.

Rosemary: What he means it's well I don't like getting your lives started again.

Gabe: I guess so yeah.

Rosemary: Well who do you think's going to move out?

Gabe: I don't know my dad I guess.

Rosemary: Has he looked at any places yet?

Gabe: Um I don't think so.

Rosemary: Hey. Maybe we should look one for him.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Well as you can see in out tenth chapter a new apartment is something to find in the big city.

Later Gabe and Rosemary got some newspapers to look at some new apartments. It turns out that Rosemary's parents have a favorite hobby which was looking at apartments but they never actually buy them. Then Gabe and Rosemary found a perfect one.

Gabe: WBF?

Rosemary: Wood-burning-fireplace. That's good. How much?

Gabe: Way too expensive that's how much.

Rosemary: Yeah. Estate Condition is scary it means it has to be gutted. Ooh this is nice look Romantic treetop view attic loft hardwood floors. It's a little downtown but there's two bedrooms so you can stay over whenever you want. Should we call?

Gabe: Call?

Soon Gabe and Rosemary got the telephone and they made the call.

Isaac: Hello? Can I help you?

Rosemary: Yes. Isaac? We wanted to arrange to see the romantic treetop view. Something right in the range of your place.

Then Gabe started thinking again.

Gabe (thinking): Maybe it is true. Maybe girls do mature faster than boys. Could I talk like that?

Rosemary: How is tomorrow afternoon for you?

Gabe: Tomorrow for me? It's uh.. it's good.

Rosemary: Yes that'd be perfect. 3:00? See you there. 3:00 tomorrow.

Gabe: Right. Also let's get Sherman and Penny to join us. And we need to find out why they're so smart.

Rosemary: Good plan.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. They quickly hid the papers and the phone

Gabe: Quick. Here Hurry Hurry.

Gabe's Dad Adam was coming by.

Adam: Are you back here? Got some new kicking tees. They're titanium. Oh How's it going?

Gabe: Good. Dad you remember Rosemary Telesco right?

Adam: From kindergarten sure.

Rosemary: Hey.

Adam: Hi long time no see.

Gabe: She's in my karate class Dad.

Adam: Cool.

Then Sherman and Penny came in.

Sherman: Oh hello sir.

Penny: You must be Gabe's dad.

Adam: Yes I am. Who are you two?

Sherman: Name's Sherman.

Penny: And I'm Penny. We're Gabe and Rosemary's new friends.

Adam: Wait are you the boy who got adopted by that white dog with the glasses?

Sherman: Yes I am. Everybody knows that.

Adam: Okay well it's nice to meet you two.

Then as Adam left Sherman and Penny went into Gabe's bedroom.

Sherman: Hey what's up with you two?

Penny: Yeah?

Gabe: Well tomorrow we're going to Wood Burning Fireplace Apartment. We were wondering if you two can come with us.

Sherman: Well are you sure? It's far away.

Penny: Yeah we could get in trouble.

Gabe: Well don't worry we can all go first thing tomorrow. But whatever you two do please don't even tell anybody about this. Don't tell my parents don't tell Rosemary's parents don't tell your dog dad don't tell your friends don't tell our friends don't tell your girlfriend's parents and just share it with us you two got it?

Sherman: Got it. Also my dad's name is Mr. Peabody and I only call him that and not dad. And Penny's not my girlfriend. We're just friends.

Penny: Um yeah we sure are.

Sherman and Penny had their cheeks turned red since it was pretty obvious they do love each other but in a secret way. Soon it was time for Penny Sherman and Rosemary to go home. And Rosemary was not just in karate class with Gabe anymore. She was in his life. They and Sherman and Penny were all going to go look for an apartment for Gabe's father the next day. Gabe thought that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do.

Rosemary: So we'll see you tomorrow 2:30.

Gabe: Yeah see you tomorrow.

So the plan was perfect.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Well let's go get ready for our adventure to go around New York in our Eleventh part of our story.

So the plan was perfect after all. At Rosemary's place she would tell her friend Libby to say she's playing over at her house. And Libby has a grandmother who took care of her and she was literally deaf and she would never hear the phone if it rang and so her story was solid. As for Gabe he would tell his friend Max Kavinsky to cover for him. But the only possible flaw in his plan was that Gabe didn't actually have the guts to tell Max he was hanging out with a girl. So he never had the conversation. But lucky for Gabe he knew Max was going to Six Flags for the entire day. and so Gabe knew he was not going to accidentally call and be looking for him. The next day Sherman was getting ready for Penny Gabe and Rosemary to take him to the subway.

Mr. Peabody: Now Sherman I want you to behave yourself when you and your friends are at the park and please be home by 6:30 pm for dinner. And don't go to far.

Sherman: Okay Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: And do you have that dog whistle to call me when it's an emergency?

Sherman: Yes Mr. Peabody. Bye.

Soon Sherman joined Penny Gabe and Rosemary and the four of them went to the subway. Then they but Rosemary got their passes out and used them to open the gate. Luckily Gabe let Rosemary go in by using his pass.

Gabe: I got this.

Then the four kids rode on the subway train. Now Sherman and Penny were both getting very scared that they lied to Penny's parents and Mr. Peabody that they were going to the park with Gabe and Rosemary because they were really going to look for a new apartment for Gabe's dad. They both hold each others hands and quickly looked at each other before they blushed. As for Gabe and Rosemary they quickly stared at each other and then Gabe asked Rosemary a question.

Gabe: You um... Ride the subway a lot without any grown-ups?

Rosemary: Actually no. I...

Gabe: I do it all the time you know. It's much more fun this way.

Now Gabe was lying to Rosemary again because he didn't have the heart to tell her he never rode of the subway by himself without grown-ups and not been south of West 72nd. He felt Rosemary needed his leadership. Soon after that they made it to the stop but they couldn't find the place.

Gabe: I think we might have gotten off a stop or two early. Do you um... Do you want a ride?

Rosemary: You think we can both fit?

Gabe: We can try.

So Rosemary got on Gabe's scooter and she put her arms around Gabe's waist. And with her arms around Gabe there was nothing he couldn't do.

Gabe: I think it's this way.

Now Sherman and Penny did not have scooters to ride on. But they had Healy's shoes which are shoes that have little wheels on so they can catch up to Gabe and Rosemary. But the four kids actually found themselves back to where they started.

Sherman: Oh no! This place looks exactly the same way as when we first got here!

Penny: Oh dear me.

Gabe: Deja Vu.

Rosemary: Uh maybe we should ask for directions.

Gabe: No. I think it's just right up this alley right here.

Rosemary: You are so like all the guys in my family.

So Rosemary went into a mini market to ask for directions.

Penny: Hey Sherman do you want a snack?

Sherman: Sure how about we each get a chocolate bar without the almonds.

Penny: Okay. I'll be right back.

As Sherman and Gabe stared at the girls with lovestruck smiles, a weird looking old man spoke to them.

Old Man: That your girlfriends?

Gabe: Excuse Me?

Sherman: What?

Old man: They your girls?

Gabe: Yeah. My girlfriend . She's the one with the pink shirt and strawberry scented hair. And the one with the yellow blondie hair is his.

Sherman: Yep she's my girlfriend.

Old man: Huh. I had a girlfriend once upon a time too. She trampled my heart. Left me bleeding on the floor. Run.

Gabe: What?

Sherman: Excuse me?

Old man: Run while you still can brothers. Take my advice. Make like the Wind.

Sherman: Oh fiddle faddle! I will not take your advice. And that girl with the blonde hair is just my friend. And Gabe will never take your advice as well.

Rosemary: We were close One block a left and then another left.

Gabe: Let's go.

Penny: Here you go Sherman one chocolate bar for you and one chocolate bar for me.

Sherman: Thanks let's get going. That old man wanted Gabe and I to run from you and Rosemary and make like the wind.

Penny: Oh of all the tomfoolery! You old sir are crazy in the head!

Then Sherman and Penny left the old man with their chins up and humphed as they went to catch up with Gabe and Rosemary. As they left the old man watched them go.

Old man: Doggone little whippersnappers.

After a couple blocks the kids made it to the apartment.

Rosemary: Are you Isaac? I'm Rosemary. We're here to see the apartment.

Isaac: Am I getting Punk'd?

Gabe: No it's for my dad.

Isaac: And will Daddy be meeting us here?

Gabe: Well he will if i give him the high sign.

Rosemary: Are you trying to make a commission or not?

Later Isaac showed the kids the whole place.

Isaac: We do a nice business in two bedrooms with divorced fathers. This place will be gone in a New York minute. I promise you. Wood-burning Fireplace.

Gabe: Oh yeah. I noticed.

Isaac: Hey are you the young boy who...

Sherman: Yes I'm the boy who got adopted by Mr. Peabody a dog.

Isaac: How do you know what I was going to say?

Penny: It's because he's always heard that. And I've heard it as well. Oh Sherman look at the treetop view.

Sherman: Wow! Looks pretty cool.

When they looked at the view they realized this would be wonderful for Gabe's dad. It was the most romantic treetop view they ever saw. Later as they left they went to the path along the Hudson in over 67 blocks. And it was the most physically grueling experience of Gabe's short life on the planet. And they enjoyed the whole part of New York. They knew it was the city of dreams. Soon they stopped at a small park.

Rosemary: What's this?

Gabe: Oh this? You don't know about this? It's the smallest park in New York City. Some commissioner died and left his whole townhouse to be knocked down for a park.

Rosemary: How come I didn't know about this?

Gabe: Nobody on your side of Broadway ever comes over this way. That's what's so cool about West End.

Rosemary: Do you come here a lot?

Gabe: Actually I um I haven't been here in quite a while.

Sherman: Penny I'm getting scared. I have a strange feeling something bad is going to happen.

Penny: You're right Sherman. I'm worried something will happen.

Soon Gabe and Rosemary stared at each other eye to eye face to face. Sherman and Penny did the same thing as well but they were still scared. Suddenly a mean angry voice rang out. It was Darryl Kitzens the bully who got held back. And he was not alone he was with his friend Blanie.

Darryl: Hey Mini Me! What are you doing in our park?!

Gabe (thinking): Oh no way! Not Darryl Kitzens. Not now!

Rosemary: It's a public park.

Gabe (thinking) What's she doing inciting him? Doesn't she know that wild animals need to be placated?

Gabe then stepped in and talked to Darryl.

Gabe: I guess this park's big enough for all of us right?

Gabe knew that he a white belt and Rosemary a yellow belt were both facing off the big black belt of PS 87. They were all gonna get creamed.

Darryl: You picked the wrong park little man. Now get the hell out of my park.

Blanie: Well well well. It's the lovely Penny Peterson. I'm so glad you're at our park. I think I should take you for a little tour around town.

He then grabbed Penny by the arm.

Penny screamed in fear.

Penny: Sherman!

Sherman: Penny! Hey you leave her alone! She's my girl!

Blanie: Beat it shrimp! I will not leave her alone! She and I are going for a little ride.

Penny: Let me go you big bully!

Sherman was getting worried as his heart was beating faster for his deep love for Penny. He then ran up to Blanie and his bit him on his arm and Penny was free from Blanie's grasp. Then Gabe Rosemary Penny and Darryl stared in shock.

Blanie: Ow! He just bit me on the arm!

Then Rosemary gave Darryl a good swift kick in his crotch.

Rosemary: Ki-yah!

Darryl: Ow! You're dead!

Then Gabe punched Darryl with a Karate chop.

Gabe: Ki-yah!

Soon the fight was on. Penny and Sherman punched Blanie left and right in the jaw the gut and gave him a black eye. Then they gave him a good hard kick in his crotch.

Blanie: Ow my kidneys!

Soon the four kids got our of the park and ran and rode away from the bullies. But Penny and Sherman tripped.

Penny: Sherman help me!

Sherman: Penny! I'm coming!

Soon Sherman blew his dog whistle and over miles away Mr. Peabody heard it.

Mr. Peabody: Oh my stars! Sherman's In trouble!

Mr. Peabody ran as fast as he could and soon he saw Sherman and Penny who were about to get beaten up by Blanie and Darryl And now Gabe and Rosemary had to go back and help Mr. Peabody and save Sherman and Penny. But just then Penny's parents arrived and they stared in shock at what was going on. Soon Sherman and Penny stood next to Gabe and Rosemary and they watched as Mr. Peabody just finished beating the bullies up. Then Paul Peterson came up and he and Mr. Peabody glared at the two bullies in anger.

Darryl: Okay Mr. Dog we didn't really mean it. It was really a big mistake.

Blanie: We didn't mean to do this. We're so very sorry.

Mr. Peabody: If You two ever and I do mean so much as ever come near our kids again!

Darryl: Oh they're your kids. Oh i didn't know that.

Blanie: I didn't know that as well. Did you know that?

Darryl: No of course not.

Blaine: Uh... Toodles.

Then the bullies ran away in fear. Gabe and Rosemary smiled at Mr. Peabody and Paul with proud expressions on their faces. But they both frowned at them both in deep disappointment in anger because they themselves were not very happy with them and that made Gabe and Rosemary very sad. Sherman walked up to Mr. Peabody.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody. We uh..

Mr. Peabody: Sherman you and Penny have both deliberately disobeyed us.

Sherman knew Mr. Peabody was very angry at him for what he and Penny had done

Sherman: But it wasn't our fault. Gabe and Rosemary started it.

Paul: How dare you two drag my young daughter into this horrible mess?!

Mr. Peabody: My dear boy would've gotten hurt because of you two! Do your parents even know that you're both here?

Rosemary: Um no. We actually didn't tell them where we were.

Paul: Well I guess we should make a couple of phone calls.

Soon Paul and Mr. Peabody got their phones and they called Rosemary and Gabe's parents.

Gabe: Oh dear. I guess we should head for home. Sherman Penny we're so very sorry.

Rosemary: Come on Gabe let's go home. Sherman Penny... Good luck.

So Gabe and Rosemary headed for home. Then Mr. Peabody and Paul called their kids over.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman!

Paul: Penny!

Sherman and Penny both looked at each other with disappointed faces and then they both walked over to their dads.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman I'm so very angry and very disappointed in you.

Sherman: I know. But...

Mr. Peabody: I thought you Penny and Gabe and Rosemary were going to the park but you didn't because lied to me. You deliberately disobeyed me and what's even worse then that? Both Gabe and Rosemary put you two in danger. So Sherman you're grounded for two days with no video games no tv and no dessert.

Paul: You ought to be ashamed of yourself young lady! Just think of what could've happened to you.

Penny: But Dad... I...

Paul: No buts! You're grounded and you get no dessert no phone and no TV for two days.

Well now Sherman and Penny were very sad. But they were also very mad at Gabe and Rosemary for getting them into this mess.

Penny: Wait! Please cut Sherman and me some slack! It was not our fault!

Sherman: Yes! Just let us be ungrounded!

Mr. Peabody: Wha?

Sherman: Yeah Gabe and Rosemary did it! It's all their fault for taking us there!

Penny: Those two took us to find a new apartment for Gabe's dad because he and his mom will break up because she has a new date. So they're the troublemakers not us!

Sherman: They both need to be punished not Penny and me! We tried to tell you but all of you just wouldn't even listen to us. Can you Please give Penny and me another chance please?!

Penny: Yeah please can we have another chance?! We promise we won't go with Gabe and Rosemary ever again.

Sherman: Yes Never again. Never ever again.

Soon Mr. Peabody Paul and Patty got together and whispered silently to each other.

Mr. Peabody: Okay. Sherman Penny we talked it all over and we all decided to give you two another chance. And you're both ungrounded.

Sherman: Thanks Mr. Peabody.

Penny: Yeah thank you. Also Sherman and I are never ever talking to Gabe and Rosemary ever again.

Mr. Peabody: Well suit yourselves. But they might apologize to you two sometime. Now let's all go get some dinner at City Diner.

Paul: Now that's a wonderful idea.

Patty: Perfect.

Sherman: Yeah!

Penny: Oh boy!

So they all went out for dinner. Meanwhile Gabe and Rosemary made it to Rosemary's apartment.

Rosemary: Well that was fun.

Gabe: Yeah It was.

Rosemary: Scared he's gonna hunt us down?

Gabe: I just have to keep a low profile for the rest of the summer. And of course transfer to a military school in the fall.

Rosemary: I just have to keep a low profile for one more week.

Gabe: A week?

Rosemary: Well next Sunday after the wedding i'm going to camp.

Gabe: Camp? For how long?

Rosemary: For six weeks.

Gabe: Six weeks?

Gabe couldn't believe what he heard. He thought she might as well said she was dying.

Gabe: That's fantastic.

Rosemary: Yeah. Well I better get inside.

Gabe: Yeah. Good night.

Rosemary: Good night.

Soon Gabe rode away on his scooter and talked in his thoughts.

Gabe (thinking): What if she goes to camp and I never get to kiss her? That's the way it's going to be. It's so obvious. Every opportunity I have will go the same way. Good night. Good night. No. I will not let that happen. I will kiss her before she gets on that bus to Maine. I will I will I will!

Soon as Gabe made it home he saw some police cars and then he headed inside and Ralph was surprised to see him.

Ralph: Gabe? Gabe! That's him! There he is! Oh thank goodness if they don't kill you I'm going to.

And it turned out Max Kavinsky didn't go to Six Flags after all. Because he got sick his mom ran up to Gabe's mom and they got to talking and the cover was blown. Gabe ran to hug his mom.

Leslie: Gabe come here! Come here! Don't you ever go anywhere again without us knowing where you are do you hear me? You had us scared half to death!

Gabe's punishment was no phone no TV and no leaving the apartment for two days. It was the first thing his parents agreed on in a very long time.

Leslie: Do i have to call Rosemary's mother? Is that what I have to do?

Gabe: No! No! Don't call anyone!

Leslie: I thought I thought we had an understanding on the nine square blocks.

Gabe: We do!

Soon Gabe had to beg his mom for letting him go to karate class.

Gabe: I'll do anything! I'll wash dishes for the rest of the summer! I promise I will!

Soon the next two days he washed all the dishes by hand. Later at night his dad was ready to tuck him in bed.

Adam: You scared the hell out of us today.

Gabe: I know i'm sorry.

Adam: Yeah what does sorry mean?

Gabe: Sorry means I'm not gonna do it again.

Adam: That's right never again.

Gabe: Right. Hey Dad?

Adam: Yeah?

Gabe: Are you gonna move out?

Adam: Eventually yeah I am Gabe.

Gabe: Well I um I found an apartment for you.

Adam: You what?

Gabe: That's where I went today. To look for an apartment for you.

Adam: Do you want me to move out?

Gabe: No no of course not. But you know maybe we can't get our lives started again until you do.

Adam: Where do you get such big ideas?

Gabe: i don't know. I just get them.

Adam: So where is this apartment?

Gabe: It's a two bedroom on Grove Street.

Adam: In the Village?

Gabe: Yeah, Wood-burning fireplace.

Adam: No way.

Gabe: Why not?

Adam: It's too far from you champ. I wouldn't move more than a three or four block radius from you. You'd have to go to college to get farther away from me.

Gabe: Okay?

Adam: Okay. Go to sleep.

Gabe: All right.

Adam: So un what's the deal with this Rosemary?

Gabe: Rosemary? How do you mean?

Adam: Nothing I'm just not used to..

Gabe: We do karate together Dad. She's my sparring partner.

Adam: Oh. Okay great.

Gabe: I didn't even pick her.

Adam: Whatever you say king.

Soon Gabe went to sleep and he had this dream where he was on the basketball court with his friends until he saw Rosemary sitting on the grass wearing her pink dress.

Rosemary: Gabe. Over here.

Soon Gabe had to pick where to go. Either the court or Rosemary. Suddenly he split into two halves. His first half stayed on the court and his second half ran after Rosemary. Soon he and Rosemary hugged and they floated up into the air.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Well this is it folks here's the twelfth part of the story where we see things change.

The Next Day Gabe went to karate class and he thought he was going to be near Rosemary again and grapple her and smell her strawberry scented hair. But when he got there he saw Sherman Mr. Peabody and Penny. He waved at them but Penny and Sherman turned their backs on him and humphed.

Gabe (thinking): Oh no. Sherman and Penny are still mad at me for what Rosemary and I did to them. They now hate me.

Gabe tried to say hello to Sherman and Penny but they just ignored him.

Sherman: Please do not even talk to us.

Penny: Yes so don't even think about it.

Gabe frowned in both disappointment and anger.

Gabe (thinking) Huh! Who needs those smart kids anyway? Rosemary and I will just ignore them.

Soon karate class started and Master Coles had an announcement to make.

Master Coles: So we're going to shift sparring partners to make sure everyone's with their level. So that means Tim you'll be with Rosemary.

Gabe was surprised. Tim Staples had just earned a yellow belt in karate and now he's going to be with Rosemary forever. Gabe even imagined what would it be like if they even got married and he was banging on the church window yelling at Rosemary not wanting to marry him.

Penny: You hear that Sherman? Tim is Rosemary's new sparring partner. I bet they're gonna fall in love.

Sherman: Yeah you're right. Soon Gabe will be all alone without her. He'll have to be with someone else.

Penny: What if he was in love with a girl who wears glasses has freckles and has an overbite and underbite and lisps when she talks?

Sherman: Oh yes. She'd be so ugly.

Master Coles: And Gabe your new sparring partner will be David Betanahu.

Sherman: Gabe's new sparring partner is a boy? Oh this is even better then i'd thought.

Penny: Yeah. I bet they're gonna be best pals for good life. I can hardly think what would happen if he invited him over for practice.

Sherman: Oh indeed. And I bet Tim and Rosemary will have karate at Rosemary's and they practice together very well.

Gabe looked at Daven and he felt a little worried and then he saw Rosemary with Tim whom Gabe called Ashton Kutcher and then David Betanahu smiled at him and he is the sweatiest ten year old in Manhattan. He even had a moustache since he was in nursery school. As they practiced Gabe watched Rosemary and Tim practicing until David pinned him to the floor. And Gabe knew that Karate wasn't really the same without Rosemary. Soon class was over and Gabe and Rosemary got into talking.

Gabe: So.. How was that class for you? Was it a good one?

Rosemary: Um i'm having a little trouble with this Mochizuki maneuver.

Gabe: Yeah yeah me too. I couldn't resist.

Gabe even thought to himself he needed more and more pain.

Gabe: So uh how's that Tim guy at the Mochizuki?

Rosemary: He's a lot better than me but he wants us to practice together.

Gabe was shocked once again. He can imagine Tim and Rosemary doing karate together at Rosemary's in her strawberry scented room and having cookies and milk. But he tried to keep it together.

Gabe: Wow that's terrific. You know hey when can we get together?

Rosemary: Well I've got cello this afternoon so not today.

Gabe: Cello? But i thought cello was on Saturdays.

Rosemary: Tuesday and Saturday.

Gabe (thinking): She can't cancel her frickin cello lesson? Doesn't she know that our days are numbered before that bus to camp?

Rosemary: How bout I call you?

Gabe: Sounds great.

Soon Rosemary left and Gabe just thought to himself about what she said.

Gabe (thinking): So that's it? Just a lousy call you? Not even an I'll call you. A how bout I call you? What on earth does that mean? When?

While Gabe left as well. Sherman and Penny were realizing that Gabe still had romantic feelings for Rosemary. They both started to feel sorry for holding their grudge against them.

Sherman: I'm starting to feel ashamed that we're still being mean to them.

Penny: I agree with you. I think we should apologize to them sometime.

So they both left knowing that they will tell Gabe and Rosemary they're sorry.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Now here's thirteenth part of our story so Please see what happens next.

So Gabe went home and he waited for Rosemary to call him. At night time he went to his answering machine and clicked on the button.

Answering Machine: You have no new messages.

Now Gabe had no choice but to return to his old miserable life. He briefly thought he was happy but no he was plain old miserable. He just didn't know how miserable he was. The next day he did pace kicking with his dad. He then kicked the football into the air and landed onto a family's picnic.

Adam: Heads Up!

Man: Watch It!

Gabe: Sorry.

Adam: Where's your head today G-man?

Gabe: My head?

Adam: Yeah it's not with the ball. What was that?

Gabe: It's not my head Dad. It's um.. It's my leg. I hurt it in Karate class.

Now Gabe never hurt his leg in Karate because his leg was fine. He knew he lied to his dad and he also knew it was not okay to lie.

Adam: Karate. See guys like us we weren't built for kicking bricks. Let's keep out priorities in line.

Soon Gabe backed up and he tried to kick the football again.

Adam: Eyes on the prize. Go. Sweet spot.

Then Gabe kicked it

Adam: Yeah!

Gabe learned his dad was right. His priorities were all screwed up. Gabe called himself an athlete. And he just had to shake it all off and he can bounce back. He didn't need a girl like Rosemary to be in his life for him to be happy.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry It took so long to make this but finally here's the fourteenth chapter.

Later that night at Penny's apartment Penny was in her bedroom on her smartphone when her parents came into her room.

Patty: Penny your father and I have something special to tell you.

Penny: What is this special thing Mom?

Patty: Your father and I have got some special tickets to go to the Carlyle tomorrow night and you are coming with us. And we've also invited Sherman and Mr. Peabody to come with us. And the Telescos are also joining us.

Penny: Wow! That sounds wonderful! I also hope Rosemary will be there and if Gabe comes as well, I think Sherman and I should apologize to them for ignoring and being mean to them for getting us in trouble.

Paul: Penny that sounds like a wonderful idea. Besides that's what friends do when they say they're sorry.

Penny: That's wonderful. I think I should call Sherman and tell him about saying sorry to Rosemary and Gabe.

Patty: Good thinking Penny.

So as soon as her parents left her room Penny began dialing Sherman's home number. At Mr. Peabody and Sherman's apartment, Mr. Peabody was working on a super science experiment until the telephone rang.

Mr. Peabody: Oh my goodness gracious. Who can that be now? Every time I do some work on science experiments the stupid telephone rings. Hello there Mr. Peabody here.

Penny: Hi Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Oh _Holla Senorita_ Peterson. That means Hello Ms. Peterson in Spanish. Anyways what do you want?

Penny: Well I want to talk to Sherman about the trip to The Carlyle we're going too. And decide he and I should apologize to Rosemary and Gabe for being angry at them for getting us in trouble.

Mr. Peabody: Why of course I can let you talk to Sherman. And that sounds a wonderful plan to apologize to Mr. Burton and his friend Ms. Telesco. I'll get Sherman for you.

So Mr. Peabody knocked on the door and Sherman answered.

Sherman: Yes Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: It's Penny and she wants to talk to you.

Sherman: Oh thanks Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: You're Welcome Sherman.

So Sherman got the phone and started talking to Penny.

Sherman: Hey Penny.

Penny: Hi Sherman. Listen we're going to The Carlyle tomorrow night and you and Mr. Peabody are coming with us. And The Telescos are coming as well. So I've been thinking we've both been too hard on Rosemary and Gabe. So when we meet them we should apologize to them.

Sherman: I guess you're right. We should say sorry to them by being honest. And friends do appreciate honesty.

Penny: Good plan Sherman. So I'll see you tomorrow night.

Sherman: You too. Good night.

Penny: Night.

On the other side of New York City at Gabe's apartment Gabe was playing video games waiting for Rosemary's call. The phone rang and his dad answered it. Gabe turned around wondering if it was her.

Adam: Hello yeah? You know what? I really hate it when people call me at home and try to sell me stuff. That's okay. Okay. Bye.

Gabe turned his head back and focused on his video game. Then the phone rang again and his dad answered it.

Adam: Hello. Hi. Yeah he's right here. Gabe.

Gabe then turned his head around and looked at his dad.

Adam: It's a girl.

Gabe was smiling with joy. He then took the telephone into his bedroom.

Gabe: I got it!

Adam: Got it?

Gabe: I got it! Hey.

Rosemary: I said I was gonna call.

Gabe: Did you? I don't even remember.

Gabe was smooth under pressurre. If he can only do something about the beating of his heart. He thought Rosemary can hear it through the phone.

Rosemary: So what are you doing tomorrow night?

Gabe: Um, tomorrow night?

Rosemary: Yeah it's summer so it's not like a school night or anything.

Gabe: Uh I'm free totally.

Rosemary: Cause my parents got these special tickets with this guy who's supposed to be like the greatest singer in New York or something. Do you um want to go?

Gabe: Um me and your parents?

Rosemary: And me too. My mom said I could invite anyone I want. Also the Petersons are coming with us. So that means Penny and Sherman are coming. And Mr. Peabody is coming as well. I hope the two kids are still mad at us. But maybe we can apologize to them. And my parents say that sounded very wonderful.

Gabe: Sounds awesome. And I guess we can tell our two friends we're sorry and then they might forgive us.

Rosemary: Great.

So the next day Sherman was making sure he was all nice and clean He had his hair combed and he was wearing a nice black tux with a light blue bowtie. And Mr. Peabody was wearing a bright shiny red bowtie.

Mr. Peabody: Well Sherman we now look like handsome polite gentlemen.

Sherman: But you're a dog Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: I know Sherman. But that's the reason why we are dressed like this was when we had toast with butter for our fancy breakfast at Neptune Diner and when you said thanks to the waiter we could've said it again if we had some jam on it.

Sherman: (giggles) I don't get it.

Soon they got out of their apartment and they met Penny and her parents who were waiting in their car.

Mr. Peabody: _Bonsoir Monsieur et Madame_ Peterson. That's good evening Mr. and Mrs. Peterson in French. Sherman and I are ready to go now.

When Sherman got into the car he saw Penny wearing a light pink dress. His jaw dropped as his heart started beating.

Penny: Hello Sherman. You look very fancy tonight.

Sherman: Thank you Penny. And you look so radiant as ever.

Penny: Oh why thanks.

The two children blushed after staring at their nice looks.

Meanwhile at the Burtons apartment Gabe was getting ready for the big night and he was so happy that Rosemary had invited him to the Carlyle. He took a shower and then he combed his hair.

Gabe: Our love is a two-way street.

Soon Gabe came out and he was dressed up with a black tux coat and a green black striped tie.

Leslie: Hey. You're looking sharp there tiger.

Gabe: Like I even care.

Adam: Nice. I especially like the hair. Come on mess it up.

Leslie: Don't take all your romantic advice from him Gabe. You look very nice.

Gabe: I um I'm gonna wait downstairs.

Leslie: Do you want us to come down and say hi to her parents?

Gabe: No.

Leslie: Excuse Me. They said they'd have you home by 11:00.. and if you're gonna be one second later i'll need a call.

Gabe: Okay.

Gabe then opened the door and left.

Adam: Our little boy is growing up huh?

Leslie: Yeah he is.

Gabe went into the elevator and Ralph noticed his new look.

Ralph: Pretty snazzy. Big night?

Gabe: Just some date with some girl. you know nothing big.

Ralph: That girl that came by here the other day?

Gabe:That'd be the one.

Ralph: She was a nice girl that girl that came by here. All right Mr. Gabe.

Soon as Gabe walked out and the Telescos welcomed him into the taxi cab.

Mickey: Hey Gabe. Nice to see you.

Gabe: You too.

Mickey: Thanks for Joining us.

Gabe got into the taxi and sat next to Rosemary and her mom.

Gabe: Hi Mrs. Telesco.

Jackie: Hello how are you?

Gabe: Good.

Soon the taxi cab took them to the Carlyle along with the Peterson's car caring Penny her parents Sherman and Mr. Peabody along with them.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Hey folks here's the fifteenth chapter of our story.

Soon they all made it to The Carlyle and Gabe Rosemary Mickey Jackie went inside.

Doorman: Welcome to The Carlyle.

Then Mr. Peabody Sherman Penny Paul and Patty came inside The Carlyle as well. Then they saw Gabe Rosemary and her parents.

Mickey: Oh look. The Petersons are here.

Jackie: And it's that little white dog with the red bowtie and his adoptive boy.

Rosemary: Why are they here?

Gabe: Yeah? We didn't know they were going to be here with us.

Mickey: Well the Petersons won the special tickets as well. So we invited them to come with us.

Jackie: And they also brought two guests with them.

So Sherman and Penny sat next to Gabe and Rosemary and Mr. Peabody Paul and Patty sat next to Mickey and Jackie. While they were enjoying themselves Sherman and Penny looked at Gabe and Rosemary. They both tried to say something to them but they put their hands out.

Rosemary: Please do not even say one word to us.

Gabe: Yeah. Don't even.

Sherman: Well that was very mean.

Penny: How rude.

Sherman: (whispering) I think they don't want us to apologize to them.

Penny: (whispering) I think so too Sherman.

Later when they continued enjoying the fancy style of The Carlyle, Rosemary's parents started talking.

Jackie: Mickey took me here on our third date. We had to stand over there by the bar because we couldn't afford a table. And from that moment on there was no turning back for us.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody Penny and I learned a whole lot about The Carlyle.

Mickey: You did?

Sherman: Yep. We learned it was being built by Moses Ginsberg the maternal grandfather of Rona Jaffe and it opened up in 1930.

Penny: He's right and it was designed by Sylvan Bien and Harry M. Prince which opened as a residential hotel with apartments costing up to one million dollars a year.

Jackie: Wow for a seven year old boy and an eight year old girl you two sure are smart.

Sherman: Oh why thank you Mrs. Telesco.

Penny: Yes. Thank you as well.

Suddenly some of the lights went down.

Mickey: Oh you're gonna love this guy. No one sings like Loston Harris. This guy is New York.

Soon Loston Harris himself starting singing a song called _Teach Me Tonight_. Now Gabe didn't know what the song means. He thought it was about love and a boy and a girl and the boy could think of nothing but holding the girls hand in the darkness. He wasn't quite sure how he got the brave. He thought it was the buzz from the Shirley Temple. But he knew it was Loston Harris the greatest singer in this little town that has ever known. He also knew that his love relationship with Rosemary had to go to the next step or they would just end up as karate friends forever. So he used his hand to grab Rosemary's hand and he never been so keenly aware of the ability of his hand to manufacture sweat. But he was determined to hold Rosemary's hand for every single second. As for Penny she was so delighted to hear this song until she noticed Sherman had a tear strolling down his cheek. So she took hold of Sherman's hand and smiled at him as Sherman blushed with red cheeks. Soon Rosemary let go of Gabe's hand.

Gabe (thinking): What does this mean? Does she hate me? Is she grossed out by me? Am I pushing everything way to fast?

Rosemary then hold Gabe's hand once again. Sherman and Penny peeked under the table and saw Gabe and Rosemary holding hands.

Sherman (whispering): Look Penny they're holding hands. I bet they love each other now.

Penny (whispering): I'm glad that happened. At least we're holding hands right now.

Sherman (whispering) Yes. And I'm happy we still are holding hands.

And those ridiculous songs about love Gabe finally understood it all.

Later at night it was time to go. The taxi cab stopped in front of Gabe's apartment and Gabe Rosemary and Mickey and Jackie came out of the cab. Then the Peterson's car stopped behind the taxi cab.

Mickey: Forget the second stop. We're gonna walk from here too.

Taxi Driver: Thanks.

Mickey: Thanks.

Jackie: Well uh you guys say your good nights now and uh Daddy and I are gonna get some milk for breakfast tomorrow okay?

Gabe: Good night Mrs. Telesco.

Jackie: Oh thank you for coming Gabe.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman Penny you two stay in the car while we go get a couple groceries okay?

Sherman: Yes Mr. Peabody.

Penny: We'll stay here.

While Mr. Peabody Jackie Mickey Paul and Patty went to the market Sherman and Penny stayed in the car and Gabe and Rosemary stood there just waiting.

Sherman: I hope Gabe might kiss Rosemary.

Penny: Well I think he might. We will just wait and see.

Gabe: Your parents are cool.

Rosemary: Everyone says I'm gonna hate them in a few years.

Gabe: Think you will?

Rosemary: Probably. If they say so.

Gabe was then thinking to himself when Rosemary and her parents even knew it. He wondered why can't he kiss Rosemary from stopping him and if it's cooties he fears.

Rosemary: So big wedding this weekend.

Gabe: Yeah right. I forgot about that.

Rosemary: I wish you could come. It's gonna be really boring.

Gabe: Yeah i really wanna see you do your flower girl thing.

Sherman: Any second now they're going to kiss.

Penny: I'm getting exited about this.

Rosemary: Part of me is sure I'm gonna tr...

But before Rosemary could finished Gabe interrupted her by kissing her on the lips. Sherman and Penny were shocked at what they saw.

Sherman and Penny: Holy Mackerel!

After they kissed Gabe started thinking to himself.

Gabe (thinking): Did... Did I do it right?

Gabe didn't know if that was the real kiss he gave to Rosemary. He was not quite sure if he was even close. And Rosemary just said nothing after that and felt a little bit uneasy until she spoke to Gabe.

Rosemary: I... I should go.

Gabe: Yeah Good night.

Rosemary: Good night.

So Gabe went inside and met Ralph in the elevator.

Ralph: Hey how was your night little Romeo?

Gabe: It was good. It was great. Fine I think.

Back outside Sherman and Penny started talking after they encountered Rosemary and Gabe's kiss.

Sherman: Penny I wish we can kiss like that when we're much older like them. I mean we can't do it now because I'm seven and your eight. We can't do it now right?

Penny: Well I don't know. Do you really want to kiss me Sherman? Do you?

Sherman was nervous. He didn't know if he can either say yes or no to his best friend and he couldn't stare at Penny's blue eyes.

Sherman: Well. Um... Yes I do want to kiss you!

Penny: You do want to kiss me?

Sherman nodded his head in agreement.

Penny: Oh Sherman. I'm so delighted you want to kiss me. I mean you are the best friend I ever had in my whole entire life since the first day we met. Come here you!

But just before they could kiss Mr. Peabody and Paul and Patty came by. Quickly Sherman and Penny sat in their seats as if nothing was going on.

Mr. Peabody: We're back. So what did you two do while we were at the store?

Sherman: Oh well um Penny and I were just looking at Gabe and Rosemary. And they just kissed on the lips.

Penny: Yeah It was so romantic.

Mr. Peabody: You saw them kiss?

Paul: Oh my goodness! Why would they do that?

Penny: I don't know why they did it Dad. But Sherman and I are not and we know we are not going to do that as well.

Patty: Well Penny when your dad and I were your age we actually did kiss and nobody at school ever noticed. Not even our teachers or the principal never knew what happened.

Sherman: Wow. That was so cool.

Penny: Yeah. I bet that was even more romantic then what Gabe did to Rosemary when he just kissed her.

Soon they all drove home. But back at Gabe's apartment when Gabe was in bed he couldn't stop thinking of him kissing Rosemary. He kept thinking of the moment over and over again. He didn't know if it was too hard too fast or too gross or if she wanted him to kiss her? He then started to feel very sick. He got out of bed and raced to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. He thought that's what cooties are.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Well folks here's the sixteenth part of our story. Why is this the end of karate? You'll just have to read it.

The next day Gabe was a wreck after last night. And Gabe purposely didn't call Rosemary but except for one hang-up. But Gabe knew he was going to see her in Karate class. He got there ten minutes early and he wasn't alone. Mr. Peabody Sherman and Penny were all here and so was Tim Staples the boy who became Rosemary's new sparing partner was there as well. Gabe did not say a single word to Sherman or Penny. Not even a peep to Mr. Peabody. When he saw Tim he did say something to him

Gabe: Hey.

Tim: Hey.

Gabe knows what he was doing here early but why was Sherman Penny Mr. Peabody and Tim? Well one thing had to be clear. Gabe wanted Rosemary to be his partner again if Tim hadn't gotten his yellow belt. This business had to be settled right here and right now.

Gabe: Staples.

Gabe imagined he faced Tim and they started fighting with several karate chops until he did a huge karate kick on Tim and Tim landed on the broken glass mirror out cold. When he was done daydreaming he started practicing.

Gabe (thinking): If only life was so simple.

Soon class had already started it was only . Before they started Mr. Peabody had an announcement to make.

Mr. Peabody: Now today is my last day to be demonstrating this class. So I wanted to thank you all for letting me come here to show you the skills and the history of Karate.

Soon when class continued Gabe thought Rosemary wasn't even coming. He thinks she doesn't want to see him ever again. He thinks she's blowing of class. And he thought she hates him. As Gabe continued with the other students Sherman and Penny got into talking.

Sherman: Gabe's not happy. Maybe it's because he wished he never kissed Rosemary in the very first place.

Penny: You're right Sherman. And I think she hates him now. But I don't hate you anymore. We're just different then them.

Sherman: Right you are.

Soon Rosemary came into the class.

Gabe was smiling with joy. He was happy Rosemary came and he thought she was here because she loves him. Sherman and Penny were smiling as well when they saw her come in.

Penny: She's here. I guess she will love Gabe again.

Sherman I hope so too.

Rosemary: Sorry I'm late.

Master Coles: Ms. Telesco, nice of you to join us.

Gabe then smiled at Rosemary and she just stared at him with a glance.

Gabe (thinking) Wait a minute. What was that? Was that a smile or is she like mad at me? Why would she be mad at me? I only kissed her. Why the heck did I kiss her? What was I possibly thinking?

Penny and Sherman started thinking the same thing.

Penny: Why the heck did she was just staring at him without how she was feeling?

Sherman: Maybe she doesn't like him because she kissed him. I wish he never did that to her. Not that we saw it mind you.

Penny: Well I might agree with you on that Sherman. If only it didn't happen. But it was almost like in the movies we see true love's first kiss.

Sherman: I guess you're right Penny. If only true love's first kiss happened in real life.

Later the Karate class went on. Rosemary and Tim practiced and so did Gabe and David. But Gabe kept on staring at Rosemary wishing she'd be with him and not Tim. Gabe knew it was more painful. Soon Gabe's karate hero Micah Kaden appeared right next to him.

Micah: The answers lies within you Gabriel and you alone. You must find your strength. Your focus. Your determination.

Listening to his hero's answers Gabe grabbed David and pinned him to the ground several times with karate chops.

Gabe: Ki-yah! Ki-yah! Ki-yah! Ki-yah!

Poor David Betanahu was just an innocent victim in all this. When Penny saw it she turned over to Sherman.

Penny: I think Gabe hates David. He's pinning him to the ground allot.

Sherman: It sure looks that way.

A couple minutes later Master Coles showed the students the moves of Karate. Gabe just couldn't take his eyes of Rosemary. Rosemary stared at Gabe several times. When she smiles at him Gabe thinks she loves him. But when she doesn't smile at him with a blank stare Gabe thinks she does not love him. Soon by Gabe had descended fully into madness.

Master Coles: Who wants to take their yellow belt exam?

Gabe: Me!

The students stared at him in surprise and so did Sherman and Penny. But Rosemary smiled.

Master Coles: Ah Gabe. The moment of reckoning is upon us.

Now Gabe was a little overeager but it was his only way back to Rosemary. Luckily for Gabe he had the great master of masters in his corner. Then Gabe and Master Coles did the practicing of karate kicks and moves.

Gabe: Ki-yah!

Master Coles: Ah very nice. Very nice. Let's see your Mochizuki now.

Gabe practiced his moves and he pinned Master Coles to the floor.

Master Coles: Oh very nice, very nice. You've come a long way.

Micah: Excellent Gabriel. Excellent.

Then Master Coles got the wooden board.

Master Coles: Now time for the break.

Gabe knew that this was it. He will get Rosemary back by breaking the board. And all that stood between him and the girl he loved was a half-inch piece of plywood.

Micah: Be the board Gabe. Be the board.

At that moment Gabe was the board. Then Gabe gave the best karate punch to the board.

Gabe: Ki-yah!

But when he hit the board it didn't break but his hand did.

Gabe: Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh! Aah!

Master Coles Mr. Peabody and the other students were all shocked to see Gabe in pain. Even Rosemary and Sherman and Penny. His hero Micah Kadan looked disappointed as he faded away.

Gabe: The pain! The pain! Oh my Gosh! Ow! Oh ow Aw.

Mr. Peabody: Ooh You hate to see what happened.

Sherman: Oh dear. Penny I suddenly feel heartbroken. He broke his hand.

Penny: I feel the same way. He failed to get both his girl back and his yellow belt.

Gabe: Ow!

Soon as Gabe saw Rosemary he then blacked out. Moments later Gabe went to the hospital and got a plain cast. His karate teacher was there and his dad came to pick him up. Later they sat at the waiting room.

Adam: I guess this is the end of karate huh?

Gabe: I'm a placekicker.

Adam: If you work hard you can achieve anything. I really believe that Gabe.

Gabe: Whatever.

Then Leslie arrived.

Leslie: Hey. I cam as soon as I got the message. What happened?

Adam: He went a little to hard for his yellow belt.

Leslie: Sounds like we're gonna need some ice cream on the way home huh?

Gabe: No thanks.

Gabe who now felt so disappointed went home with his parents.

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Well here's the seventeenth chapter folks.

When Sherman and Penny got back Sherman and Mr. Peabody's appartment they both started to feel very bad about Gabe's broken hand. So later that afternoon they talked about it.

Sherman: Hey Penny. I feel sad Gabe broke his hand.

Penny: Me too. I think we should both call Gabe and Rosemary and tell them how sorry we are.

Sherman: You are right. I guess we can call them.

So Penny got out her smartphone and Sherman got the normal telephone and they searched the phonebook for their phone numbers and then they dialed the numbers and waited for their response. Meanwhile Gabe got back home he wondered if this was really it. If this was the end of him and thought that two and a half weeks was all the time that he and her were going to be allowed. He was not going to call her because it would be weak. As he laid in his bed at night he resolved to be weak no longer. Just then the telephone rang and Gabe answered it.

Gabe: Hello?

Rosemary: Hello Mrs. Burton?

Gabe: No this is Gabe.

Gabe was happy that Rosemary called him it was really her. Then Leslie picked up the other phone in the kitchen.

Leslie: Hello?

Gabe: No. Mom I got it.

Leslie: Who is it?

Gabe: Mom I got it. Hang up now.

Leslie: Okay hon.

As Leslie hanged up the phone Gabe and Rosemary got to talking.

Gabe: Hey.

Rosemary: Hey how's your hand?

Gabe: My hand? Oh it's fine. Barely hurt.

Rosemary: I just got so worried when you lost consciousness.

Gabe: Yeah that was only like for a second or so.

Rosemary: What color cast did you get?

Gabe: Plain was the best of my choices.

Rosemary: My cousin got this Hulk one.

Gabe: Yeah they had that too but I'm not really into the Hulk.

Just then Gabe and Rosemary got two more calls on the phone.

Rosemary: Hold on for a minute Gabe. I'm getting another call.

Gabe: So am I.

Rosemary and Gabe: Hello?

Sherman: Hi Gabe.

Penny: Hello Rosemary.

Gabe: Sherman?

Rosemary: Penny?

Sherman: Hey Penny and I feel very sorry you broke your hand Gabe.

Penny: Yeah. We felt so miserable when you got hurt.

Gabe: Oh it's fine. I got a plain cast.

Sherman: Wow that's cool.

Penny: So Rosemary what are your plans after the wedding?

Rosemary: Well on Sunday I'm going to camp for the next six weeks.

Sherman and Penny: Six weeks?!

Sherman: But that's when summer vacation is over.

Penny: And that also means school will start.

Rosemary: Sorry but it's what me and my parents planed on.

Sherman: Well Mr. Peabody and I are joining Penny and her parents for a cruise. And we're on it for four weeks and we got the VIP Experience.

Penny: Yeah it's gonna be so much fun.

Gabe: Sounds great.

Rosemary: Wonderful.

Gabe now realized this was no time for small talk. It was time to lay things on the table. He had to reach through the phone line and dig deep into that girl's soul.

Gabe; So Rosemary when can we hang out?

Rosemary: It's a really crazy weekend for me.

Gabe: It is?

Now Gabe knew it's Thursday night and Rosemary's going to camp on Sunday morning. He wouldn't even care how crazy the weekend really is.

Rosemary: Rehearsal dinner tomorrow night wedding on Saturday camp on Sunday.

Gabe: Sure right Of course.

Gabe started thinking to himself about Rosemary. He wondered where was her whole I wish you could come to the wedding and where was that Rosemary? He wanted the Rosemary he loved and not this alien with her crazy weekends. Then he started asking her a question.

Gabe: Your new sparring partner is he coming to the wedding?

Rosemary: What? Tim?

Sherman and Penny: Tim?

Gabe: Oh is that what you call him? Are you calling him after you call me?

Rosemary: What are you talking about?

Gabe: I'm talking about you and Tim Staples sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Tim Staples in a baby carriage.

Rosemary: You sound crazy you know that?

When Sherman and Penny heard the whole thing of Gabe telling Rosemary about her and Tim Staples's love and marriage they started giggling a little bit then they started laughing very loudly they never heard of anything more funny then ever before. Then while they continued their laughter Gabe and Rosemary continued talking.

Gabe: Why don't you have time this weekend?

Rosemary: I'm sorry Gabe. I haven't even started packing.

Finally Gabe just lost it.

Gabe: You know what? I hate you.

Rosemary: What?

Gabe: I hate you. Why do you even care? I hate you!

Rosemary: Well I hate you too!

Gabe: I hate you more!

Rosemary: How can you say something so mean? I hate you!

Then Gabe and Rosemary hung up their phones in disappointment. After Gabe hung up the phone he then felt sad. He started crying. He cried and he cried about why he hated Rosemary.

Gabe: Rosemary! Rosemary! He cried so loud his parents even heard him. They even looked at each other.

Leslie: You want to or should I?

Gabe continued crying since he was completely heartbroken.

Gabe: Rosemary!

He threw the phone on the floor and he even hurt his hand as hard as it really did hurt.

Gabe: Oh! Ooh! Ow! Ow! Ow!

It was the pain that had no name. Gabe wondered why did Rosemary Telesco ever had to walk into his life. Why why why? Later his mom came in and talked to him.

Leslie: Maybe not everything is supposed to last forever. Certain things are like... like.. Skywriting. Like like like a really beautiful thing that lasts for a couple moments and then... You know?

Gabe cried even more and he buried his face into his mom's shoulder.

Gabe: Mommy!

Leslie: I know honey. Love sucks.

Gabe: Yeah.

Back at the apartment. Sherman and Penny were still laughing about Gabe talking to Rosemary about her and Tim Staples's love relationship. They laughed so loudly Mr. Peabody came into the living room.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman. Penny. What on Earth are you two laughing about?

Sherman: We were talking to Gabe and Rosemary about our vacation on the cruise with Penny and her parents.

Penny: And we heard Gabe telling Rosemary that he said she and Tim Staples are in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G then with marriage and a baby carriage. It was the most funniest thing we've ever heard in our lives.

Sherman: We didn't even know that Gabe hated something while we were laughing.

Mr. Peabody: Oh my stars! Why would you ever laugh at them and why would Gabe hate Rosemary?

Sherman: Wait Gabe hate Rosemary?

Penny: What do you mean?

Mr. Peabody: Well I think Gabe was jealous that Rosemary loves Tim. And my guess is he hates her.

Sherman and Penny were surprised. They didn't even hear that Gabe hated Rosemary.

Sherman: Uh Penny. I think we laughed too much we didn't even know that Gabe hated Rosemary. And I also thought we might've hurt their feelings.

Penny: Oh my gosh! We hurt their feelings. This is both our fault.

Sherman: Oh dear. I suddenly feel pain inside my heart. This was getting out of hand.

Penny: Yeah. All we just did was laughed. We didn't mean to hurt their feelings.

Sherman: We're both really sorry Mr. Peabody. We even heard Rosemary's aunt's wedding is on Sunday. Maybe we can apologize to them and we can all be friends again.

Penny: Wonderful plan Sherman.

Mr. Peabody: That's an excellent idea Sherman. You are already becoming to be a genius.

Sherman: Why thanks.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Well here's the eighteenth chapter of our story folks.

Soon as Gabe was done crying he fell asleep. Then the next morning it was raining. Gabe looked out his window and saw some men in their rooms looking at the rain coming down. He called them rats in their cages with their lives destroyed by love. Gabe was done with it and he would not be like those fools. When Gabe got his scooter he went to the elevator and Ralph spoke to him.

Ralph: I remember my first girl. We met on the jersey shore. She was from Philly and I was from Brooklyn so we knew right from the start we were cursed.

Gabe: Ralph not right now. I'm not in the mood.

Ralph: Okay.

Just then the Lena woman from Stockholm came into the elevator.

Ralph: Oh hejsan. God morgon.

Lena: Hejsan.

As Gabe went outside he rode his scooter around the park while he was feeling sad and heartbroken.

Gabe (thinking): Man It's amazing how quickly time moves. Just yesterday I thought I loved her. But now I don't even care about her at all.

As he continued riding his scooter he saw Rosemary her sister Mae Li and her parents going into a taxi cab for their rehearsal dinner. Gabe just stared at Rosemary with a sad look. As he continued to ride on his scooter Mr. Peabody Sherman and Penny came by and they all watched as he left in disappointed and even more sad then ever.

Sherman felt a tear strolling down his cheek.

Sherman: I'm sorry Gabe is feeling heartbroken Mr. Peabody.

Penny's lip quivered as she felt hurtful.

Penny: Yeah me too.

Mr. Peabody: Well I'm sorry as well. He will know that the worst feeling in the world is knowing he did the best he could and it still wasn't good enough. But i bet he'll find someone else.

Sherman: Someone else? But I thought Rosemary was his first and only love.

Penny: Sherman's right. I mean just because Sherman is my best friend doesn't really mean I would be with someone else.

Mr. Peabody: Well it's just a possible thought. But remember when you wanted to be with King Tut and Sherman was jealous?

Penny: Yes. Because I didn't want to be killed. I later realized Sherman is actually fun and cute.

When Sherman heard about that he thought the whole thing over.

Sherman (thinking): Wow. Penny said I am fun and cute. I think I do love her deep down inside me.

Then Penny started thinking as well.

Penny (thinking): Wow. Sherman was jealous that I was in love with King Tut. But silly me that was in the past. I guess I do love Sherman just a little bit. But he's so cute and handsome.

Sherman and Penny stared at each other eye to eye thinking about each other. But they were still sad that Gabe didn't love Rosemary anymore. So they knew maybe Gabe will apologize to Rosemary at the wedding they were going to tomorrow.

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Okay here's the nineteenth chapter for the story.

The next morning Gabe woke up and this kind of amazing thing just happened. The sun came out again. And Gabe and his dad did some place kicking. Gabe knew that life is about so much more than Rosemary but he had his family health and kicking career. He really had no room for a girl in his life.

Adam: How about some Rocky road?

Gabe: I guess.

Soon when they got their ice cream they sat on a bench and Gabe asked his dad a question.

Gabe:Dad?

Adam: Yeah.

Gabe: What's the deal with girls? I mean why are they the way they are?

Adam: You're talking to the wrong man.

Gabe: Well how come all love has to end?

Adam: Let me... Let me tell you something about me and your mom. Once upon a time we really loved each as.. As time went by there just got to be all these.. These things... little things... stupid things that were left unsaid... piled up like... Like the clutter in our storage room. And after awhile... there was so much that was left unsaid... that we barely said anything at all.

Gabe: Well... why didn't you just say 'em then Dad?

Adam: I don't know Gabe. I kinda wish I had.

Gabe (thinking): Oh who was I kidding anyway? I wasn't going to get any real comfort here. I mean the old guy meant okay.

Adam: Let's knock over a hot dog stand on the way home. Drown our sorrows in pork shoulders and nitrates.

Gabe: Nah I think it's all right. I'm just going to I don't know hang out here for awhile.

Adam: Okay champ. See you at the homestead.

Gabe: All right.

Adam: You kicked good today. I'm telling you the trajectory you're on to the moon. Or at least the Big Ten.

Gabe: Thanks. Felt good.

Adam: Good. I'll see you at home.

Then Adam left and Gabe sat on the bench looking around.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Well this is the next chapter of the story which has to do with the wedding.

While Gabe was sitting alone on the bench somewhere a million miles away Rosemary the girl he once loved was going down her road and Gabe was stuck back on his. Rosemary threw the flower peddles down the isle and her aunt and her newly husband walked down the isle At the River Site park Mr. Peabody Sherman and Penny were at the Alice In Wonderland statue at the River Park. Patty's friend and her fiance were walking down the isle while Penny threw flower peddles down the isle and Sherman carried the rings on a pillow. Then as the bride and groom kissed Sherman and Penny smiled happily. Then came the wedding songs. The first one was Jimmy Soul's If You Wanna Be Happy. Sherman offered his hand to Penny.

Sherman: Want to dance Penny?

Penny: Sure thing.

Then Sherman and Penny danced to the upbeat of the song. Meanwhile Gabe got off the bench and he started seeing words and posters and signs that say: Of Course I don't hate you. I would Never Hate You Don't Go To Camp Kiss Me Again. I love You Rosemary Telesco. He just couldn't escape them and all the little things he left unsaid was because he was drowning in them. Then suddenly Gabe knew what he had to do. He learned Love isn't about ridiculous little words. Love is about grand gestures and airplanes pulling banners over stadiums and proposals on Jumbotrons and giant words in skywriting. Love was about going to get that extra mile even if it hurts. He was letting it all hang out there. Gabe knew Love is about finding courage inside of you. He then ran as fast as he can and he made it to the park and made it to the boathouse. Back at the Alice In Wonderland statue the wedding party was going to end soon. Sherman walked up to Mr. Peabody.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody? Penny and I want to go to the boathouse to see if Gabe and Rosemary are there so we can apologize to them.

Mr. Peabody: All right Sherman. You and Penny can go there. But please be back in about 30 minutes.

Sherman: Got it. 30 minutes.

So Penny and Sherman left and they made it to the boathouse. Then as they went inside they saw Rosemary sitting on a chair next to the table.

Penny: Look there's Rosemary.

Sherman: And look behind us. There's Gabe looking out the window door.

As Gabe went inside Rosemary saw him and she walked up to him not noticing Sherman and Penny who were right past him.

Rosemary: What are you doing here?

Gabe: You're going to camp tomorrow. I had to say goodbye.

Rosemary: But I thought you hate me.

Gabe: I don't. I lied.

Gabe wasn't going to be just like his dad. And he wasn't going to let all these things left unsaid smother him.

Sherman: Penny I think Gabe's going to tell Rosemary he loves her.

Penny: Well let's get in a little more closer so we can see if she will accept his feelings.

So Sherman and Penny got behind them and eavesdropped on what they were saying.

Gabe: Rosemary... I love you.

Rosemary: You what?

Gabe: I'm sorry but i love you more than anyone has ever loved. I love you I love you I love you.

Gabe then thought how was that for letting it all hang out there and hang and hang and hang while Sherman and Penny continued hearing what he was saying.

Gabe: Do you um you think you might want to love me too?

Penny and Sherman grew wide smiles as they were ready to hear Rosemary reply to Gabe after he told her she loves him.

Rosemary: I don't know what I think Gabe. I'm only 11. I don't think I'm ready to be in love.

When Penny and Sherman heard what she said their jaws dropped with shocked expressions on their faces. And as for Gabe he was spellbound. He did not wanted this to happen. He was hopping that Rosemary would jump into his arms and tell him she loved him too just like in the movies.

Gabe: I'm not ready and I'm doing it.

But Gabe knew it wasn't that easy. He realized love never is like this.

Rosemary: Maybe I was wrong. Maybe... Maybe girls don't mature faster.

Gabe: No they do.. they do you know they do. You even said so at the park. We're at least mature at the same rate.

Rosemary: I don't know what mature is anymore. But i'm really happy you came.

Sherman: Oh darn it!

Gabe: Sherman?

Rosemary: Penny?

Gabe: What are you two doing here?

Sherman: Well Penny and I wanted to apologize for laughing on the phone while you two said you hated each other.

Penny: Yes and we're also sorry we have been mean at you for getting us in trouble for looking for your dad's new apartment.

Sherman: We thought you two had a crush on each other. And Penny and I felt the same way.

Penny: Really Sherman? You meat all those things about you loving me?

Sherman: Yes. I hope you're not to worried.

Penny took Sherman's hand and then looked at him eye to eye face to face.

Penny: No Sherman. I'm not worried. I always had loved you even since we became best friends. You were always the perfect boy for me.

Sherman: Well I guess that's wonderful.

Then Sherman and Penny gave each other a kiss on the lips in the same way Paul and Holly did from the movie _Breakfast At Tiffany's._ Gabe and Rosemary both stared at them with surprised looks on their faces.

Rosemary: Wow. That was the kiss just like from the movies.

Gabe: Yeah.

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the twenty first chapter of our story.

After Sherman and Penny kissed they went to Gabe and Rosemary.

Gabe: So what is this thing you two want to show us?

Rosemary: Yes.

Sherman got out a teleport remote control out of his pocket.

Sherman: Here's a remote control that can take us back to my place. Now we all need to hold hands so when I press the button we can all go back to the special place that Mr. Peabody and I keep.

Soon they all hold their hands and then Sherman pressed the button on the remote and like a flash of light the four kids were sent to the apartment where Sherman and Mr. Peabody lived. They were at the elevator then they all got inside. Before the doors opened Sherman and Penny gave their friends a very important rule.

Sherman: So when Penny and I show you this invention that Mr. Peabody made you two must promise us that you both should not and I do mean Not tell anyone about this.

Penny: Yes so don't tell your parents. Don't tell your nanny and your little sister. Don't tell your teachers don't tell any strangers don't tell your friends and don't tell our friends. Just keep it between us and Mr. Peabody and my parents. You got it?

Gabe and Rosemary: We got it!

Sherman: Good! Now here's what we're going to show you.

Soon the elevator doors opened and there was the special entrance.

Gabe: So what the heck is this?

Sherman: This is the special entrance to the special invention Mr. Peabody made. He calls it Wavelength Acceleration Bidirectional Asynchronous Controller.

Gabe and Rosemary: Wave a length what?

Sherman: It's also known as WayBac for short. And it's a time machine.

Penny: Yes. Sherman showed it to me when I didn't like him at first. But when he showed this to me I started liking him.

Rosemary: So where have you two gone in this thing?

Penny: No not where Rosemary. _When._

Rosemary: When?

Penny: Yes. But Sherman told me a rule.

Gabe: What rule?

Sherman: The rule is you can't go back to see yourselves for a couple hours or days ago.

Penny: Sherman's right. It can ruin the space time continuum. Well there it is.

Soon as the door opened up there it was. The Waybac. Gabe and Rosemary were both surprised.

Gabe: Oh my Gosh!

Rosemary: Wow!

Then as the four children stared at the Waybac and then Sherman got an idea.

Sherman: So where do you two want to go back in time to see?

Gabe: How about how Strawberry Fields was made?

Penny: That sounds like a wonderful idea.

So the four children got into the Waybac and Sherman set the date October 9th 1985. The Waybac took them back in time to when the park was opened. There they saw Mayor Ed Koch Bruce Kelly and Yoko Ono the widow of John Lennon.

Ed Koch: Why it's Sherman and Penny! Who are your two new friends?

Sherman: This is Gabe Burton.

Penny: And this is Rosemary Telesco

Ed Koch: Well it sure is nice to meet you both. So what brings you kids here?

Sherman: We wanted to let Gabe and Rosemary learn how Strawberry Fields was made after the song The Beetles wrote.

Yoko Ono: Sure we would love to tell you all how it happened.

So the four children sat on a park bench and they started to hear the whole story.

Bruce Kelly: It all happened when I went to the University of Georgia and I got a bachelor's degree in landscape architecture then at the Columbia University I got a master's degree in historic preservation then from July to September of 1974 I was making archaeological drawings of the ancient Roman town of Cosa excavated under the auspices of the American Academy in Rome. When I came back to New York I worked for Central Park Task Force to help rehabilitate Central Park from 1974 to 1977. Then i designed plans for one of the parks including Strawberry Fields to dedicate it to John Lennon who was part of the Beetles and they wrote the song called Strawberry Fields. We made it and it has allot of secret glades of lawn and glacier carved rock outcroppings with shrubs and mature trees and woodland slopes with a quiet zone and the benches are all endowed in memory of all other individuals and are maintained by the Central Park.

Sherman: Wow! That's wonderful!

Penny: Yes it sure was. That was awesome.

Gabe: Wow! That's a whole lot of history.

Rosemary: Sure is a whole lot.

Sherman: Well I think it's time we head for home.

Penny: Good idea Sherman.

So the four children got into the WayBac and headed back to the apartment. When they got back Sherman pressed the button on the teleport remote control and they got back to the wedding at the Boat House.

Sherman: Well how was it?

Gabe: It was awesome!

Rosemary: I loved it.

Sherman: So anyways We're sorry we ignored you both for getting us in trouble.

Gabe: It's all right. We're also sorry for taking you far away to find a new apartment for my dad.

Rosemary: You know Gabe? I was kind of wrong.

Gabe: Wrong about what?

Rosemary: Being wrong about girls maturing faster.

Gabe: No they do. They do. You know they do. We're at lease mature at the same rate.

Rosemary: I don't know what mature is anymore. But I'm really happy you came.

Just then the music came on. It was the last dance.

Rosemary: Do you want to dance Gabe?

Gabe: Dance? Sure what the heck.

Sherman: Want to join them?

Penny: Sure.

So the four kids went on the dance floor and they did their slow dance. And as Gabe held on to Rosemary Telesco he knew that she and him knew the truth. Rosemary was going of to camp and then to private school. They were both on different roads. Like two ships that pasted in Sheep Meadow. But Sherman and Penny knew what they were like. They themselves were going on a cruise and they would start school again. Their lives were just as perfect as Gabe and Rosemary's.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Well this is it. The last and final chapter of our story.

After the last dance ended Sherman and Penny said good bye to Gabe and Rosemary and they left to head back to the wedding at the Alice in Wonderland statue. As for Gabe he left the wedding and waved bye to Rosemary. He then walked off knowing that love got him into this terrible mess. He then made it home and he met Ralph at the elevator.

Ralph: Hey Mr. Gabe. How Goes it?

Gabe: Hey Ralph.

Just then Lina came by.

Lina: Hold the door please.

Turns out Lina has a new boyfriend now and Ralph felt sad she was taken. He then took the three of them up to their rooms. Finally Gabe knew the real truth is you come into this world alone and leave it the exact same way. Finally he was home.

Gabe: Home.

Soon he went to the fridge to get a drink of gatorade. As he poured the juice from container into the cup he found out there was no notes with his parents names on it. He then heard some laughing coming from his mom's bedroom. He opened the door and he saw a younger man and woman laughing with each other.

Gabe (thinking): Who are these strangers laughing in my mother's bedroom? I've only seen them in pictures.

Gabe suddenly knew that he was really daydreaming and he now knew the two strangers were really his parents.

Gabe: Hi. Um everything okay?

Leslie: We were just talking about how horrible our honeymoon was.

Gabe: Yeah?

Leslie: Key West. Everything that could possibly go wrong.

Adam: An unmitigated disaster. It wasn't even a tropical storm. Remember that?

Leslie: Like yesterday.

Adam: It was awful. We lost our luggage. Gosh you were so sick.

Leslie: Goodness. I'm hungry. What time is it? Oh wow.

She looked at her watch and realized it was close to five.

Adam: We should get something to eat.

Gabe: All of us?

Leslie: Yeah. We should uh.. Why don't we go down to the place on the corner?

Gabe: Yeah. Place on the corner sounds good.

Adam: It's getting cooler.

Leslie: Yeah we're gonna need jackets.

As soon and they got their jackets Adam came closer to Gabe and whispered to him.

Adam: I just cleared some old stuff out of the storage room.

Gabe was feeling happy because he parents got back together. Soon they all went out to eat. The next day Mr. Peabody Sherman Penny Paul and Patty were all relaxing on a fancy cruise ship. Sherman and Penny were still best friends but they still loved each other and they only kept it a secret and only shared it with Mr. Peabody Paul Patty and Gabe and Rosemary. So they all knew about it but they never told anyone else about it as well. As for Gabe he knew that Love is just an ugly terrible business being practiced by fools and it would leave you bleeding on the floor. And it gets you nothing but a few incredible memories that you can not ever shake. Gabe knew there's gonna be other girls out there but he will never get another first love. That one will be Gabe's only love interest Rosemary Telesco.

The End.

Written and Directed by Jon Meyer

Based on the characters created by Mark Levin Jennifer Flacket and Ted Key

Based on the segment Peabody's Improbable History from _The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show_

Produced by Jay Ward

 **Cast**

Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody

Max Charles as Sherman

Ariel Winter as Penny

Josh Hutcherson as Gabe Burton

Charlie Ray as Rosemary Telesco

Stephan Colbert and Paul Peterson

Leslie Mann as Patty Peterson

Bradley Whitford as Adam Burton

Cynthia Nixon as Leslie Burton

J. Kyle Manzay as Master Coles

Jonah Meyerson as Sam

Michael Bush as Max

Brian W. Aguiar as Jacob

Tonye Patano as Birdie

Olga Pavlova as Lina

Leigha and Juliette Nicoloro as Mae-Li

Loston Harris as Himself

Willie Garson as Ralph

Josh Pais as Ronny

Shane Rhoades as Young Adam

Caitlin McColl as Young Leslie

Robert Belk as Young Gabe

Franny Flackett Levin as Young Rosemary

John Dosseet as Mickey Telesco

Talia Balsam as Jackie Telesco

Anthony Lafamme as Tim Staples

Nick Cubbler as Daryl Kitzens

Neil Jay Shastri as David Betanahu

 **Songs**

Bad Romance

Written by Lady Gaga and RedOne

Performed by Lady Gaga

Courtesy of InterScope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises

Only The Strong Survive

written by Jerry Butler Kenny Gamble and Lenon Huff

Performed by Elvis Presley

Courtesy of RCA Records Under license from BMG Special products, Inc.

Mr. Peabody's Improbable History

written by Fred Steiner

Birdland

written and performed Ron Aspery

Courtesy of Firstcom music

When The Saints Go Marching In

Traditional

Performed by The All Star Marching Band

Kung Fu Fighting (Adrain Sherwood On-U-Remix)

written and performed by Carl Douglas

Courtesy of Edition Carren c/o SMV Schacht Musikverlage GmbH & Echobeach

Sleepless In Brooklyn

written by Chad Fischer Timothy Bright and Chris Link

Performed by Lazlo Bane

Courtesy of Lookout Sound Productions

Younger Yesterday

Written by Todd Herfindal and Kevin Houlihan

Performed by The Meadows

Courtesy of Single Recordings

New Fast

Written by Jeff Gramm

Performed by Aden

Courtesy of TeenBeat by arrangement with Ocean Park Music Group

Miserable Life

Written and Performed by Chad Fischer and Lyle Workman

Courtesy of Lookout Sound Productions

Burning Flame

Written and Performed by Richard Friedman

Courtesy of Extreme Production Music

Teach Me Tonight

Written by Sammy Cahn and Gene de Paul

Performed by Loston Harris

Map of My Heart

Written Performed and Produced by Chad Fischer

Lonely Road

Written and Performed by Eric Schrody

Courtesy of Island Def Jam Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises

Polly Wolly Doodle

Traditional

Performed by Susannah Blinkoff

Love

Written by Matt White and Paul Umbach

Performed by Matt White

Courtesy of InterScope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises

Love Grows (Where My Rosemary Goes)

Written by Barry Manson and Tony Macaulay

Performed by

Freddy Johnson

Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group by arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing

The Very Thought Of You

Written by Ray Noble

Performed by Nat King Cole

Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from EMI Film & Television Music

At Last

Written by Mack Gordon and Harry Warren

Performed by Etta James

Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises

If You Wanna Be Happy

Written by Frank Gudia Carmella Gudia and Joseph Royster

Performed by Jimmy Soul

Courtesy of RockMasters International Network Inc.

Romeo and Juliet Fantasy Overture

Written by Peter llyich Tchaikovsky

Courtesy of APM Music

In My Life

Written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney

Performed by Matthew Scannel

Produced by Chad Fischer

Mr. Peabody & Sherman all characters are courtesy of DreamWorks Animation LLC. Licensed by Bullwinkle Studios LLC.

Little Manhattan released by 20th Century Fox


End file.
